Rope's End
by PaintedZecora
Summary: Pirate/Maritime AU After being abducted by pirates in a classic case of mistaken identity, a young navigator seeks escape from her red eyed tormentor.Kurogane is known by all as the Scourge of the Seven Seas.Having failed his last voyage, he is given one last chance:find Jude Heartfilia's heir and deliver her to his master for ransom.Will he succeed, or will he meet his Rope's End?
1. Last Chance

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

It was the night of the Harvest Festival, and the port town of Magnolia was wrought with celebration. Travelers from regions near and far walked the streets alongside ordinary citizens, taking in the sights and sounds as their docked ships swayed gently with the rise and fall of the surf.

The harbor itself was a spectacle; strings of paper lanterns were hung along the piers, bathing the areas closest to the water in a soft silver glow. Around the dock and leading up towards the heart of the town, vendors peddled their wares, often laying out trays of steaming fried fish and freshly baked pastries to entice potential customers. Children dodged in and out between stalls, absorbed in the joys of youthful play while their parents followed more sedately.

Among those traversing the town's square were visitors from out-of-town guilds. These stayed in groups, as if conscious of the fact that they were on foreign turf. From the meek Mercantile guilds to the adventurous Treasure Hunters, all outsiders were wary of crossing Magnolia's resident Seafarer's guild, Fairy Tail. Few would dare to do so.

One such man was renowned pirate captain, Kurogane, less formally known as Black Steel Gajeel.

He strode confidently into the bar with all the lean grace of a feline on the hunt. The local sea dogs, who fought wind and sail for every ounce of experience on the harsh oceans took one swift look at his attire, wrinkled their noses in disgust, then turned back to their drinks. He paid them no mind, adjusting the finely embroidered sleeves of his jacket.

The old ones had their marks of pride, after all. Sea-worn clothes faded by the salty air were a badge of honor. Appear before them in new, freshly washed crewman's attire and out of principle one would be sent to work scrubbing the cargo hold.

Let them catch you with smooth, unmarked palms and expect to spend the next fortnight untangling rigging and raising calluses.

He scanned the room through crimson eyes, his gaze finally alighting on a figure that sat inconspicuously across the pub. The other man nodded, then inclined his head towards a group of youngsters that sat at a table adjacent to his.

His gaze snapped to the table where the three youngsters sat, focusing on the small feminine figure that sat in the middle. Wavy blonde hair brushed the nape of her neck, and soft brown eyes glimmered in merriment as she spoke to her friends.

Her pink guild mark shone brightly on the back of her hand, further proof that she was indeed the target.

Gajeel nodded back, knowing the man's bandaged eyes would see his gesture. Satisfied, he positioned himself strategically in a seat close to the aisle and waited.

A passing barmaid with a laden tray caught his eye, her long auburn hair flowing down her back in waves. "Oi, wench!" He called loud enough for her to hear.

More than a few female heads turned around at that. Unsurprising-though the practice was gradually dying out, it wasn't uncommon to see dolled-up strumpets frequenting places where lonely seamen sought a very specific sort of companionship.

The serving wench navigated her way through the crowded pub and set a brimming mug in front of him. As she did so she looked up to ask him if he needed anything else, then froze.

She paled, the unusual color of his eyes startling her at first glance. He grimaced, flashing a bit of fang, and the girl gasped and lurched backwards, spilling ale down the front of her dress. With a muted apology she hastened away, leaving the entire tray behind. Shrugging to himself, he seized a mug and took a long draught, keenly aware of another patron pulling up a chair next to him.

"Tch. Totomaru," he grunted, wiping his mouth with a silky kerchief he pulled from his sleeve. "The hell are you doin' out of jail? Your sentence end a decade early or what?"

His companion grinned, swiping another mug from the tray and helping himself. "Same as usual. Got Juvia to bust me out, then headed over to the HQ to report to the boss. I have orders to remain here as your backup. Lucky you."

"Fucking bilge rat, last time I had you as backup my crew and I ended up chained to a wall in the brig of an imperial galleon."

"Aye, it wasn't that bad." Kurogane cut his eyes at the other man but chose to remain silent. Though they were technically allies, no feelings of friendship existed between the two. In truth the experience of being captured by a warship manned by the forces of a foreign emperor had been rough, and brutal at times.

It resulted in a tough loss for Phantom Lord. A pirating operation under the guise of a shipping business and one of Fiore's most famous guilds, a good part of Phantom Lord's profits were attributed directly to piracy. At the time of the incident, Gajeel and a small crew were about to unload a shipment of booty to sell at a warehouse in lands outside of the Fiore kingdom's domain. Totomaru and his own men were there as well, to act as added security. Unfortunately, a suspicious captain manning a warship belonging to the neighboring empire captured them while they were docked. All while Totomaru was supposed to be on lookout.

The next several weeks after that were pure torture. Ruthless interrogations, and when they weren't being questioned they were placed inside a cramped holding cell in the galleon's hull.

Pretty ironic, he reflected, given what he was sent to do this very evening.

Totomaru, proud rat that he was, always credited himself for negotiating their release. He insisted that turning their hard-won cargo over to foreign authorities was necessary.

Absolute Bullshit.

Gajeel suspected the pyromaniac sold everything to their captors at a severely reduced price, then pocketed the money. Yet, it would have been in bad form to say as much to Jose. In his leader's eyes he had been careless enough to get caught, and came home with an empty cargo hold besides.

Jose was livid. Their guild master was not one to take incompetence lightly. Despite the cool facade he wore around Fiore's council, Phantom Lord's master was well known for his bouts of rage. He took another sip, his bandaged fingers curling weakly around the mug's handle. His mistake hadn't gone unpunished.

Tonight's operation was his last chance to prove to his guild master that he hadn't outlived his usefulness just yet. Failure was not an option.

The sound of chair legs scraping across the dull hardwood floor drew him out of his thoughts. His target was on the move, and she was none the wiser of the fate that was to befall her.

He grinned.

* * *

_"Are you not Lucy Heartfilia?" It was an innocent enough question. She gazed into his stoic visage, realizing that her answer, in one way or another, could possibly lead to death, and not her own. She thought of the events leading up to this moment, and knew, just knew, that there was really one answer she could give._

...

She had felt his eyes on her the moment she excused herself to use the restroom. Even though he was all the way at the other side of the room, she could sense it out of her peripheral vision, the subtle shifting of his head to regard her every time her attention was on her two team mates.

Whenever she chanced a look at him, he was always occupied, either conversing with the man sitting beside him or snapping his fingers for another round of ale. Not once did their eyes meet, leading her to wonder if he had been watching her at all. She eventually chalked it up to her imagination and banished further thoughts of him from her mind.

"Here you go, Miss." A waiter set down her order, steam still rising from the plate. She smiled her thanks as he quickly served her partners, then went on to the next table.

She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of wonderfully seasoned steamed fish. It was a local specialty, and especially fit for the occasion. Her team mates began to bicker playfully, snatching bits off each other's plates like the rapscallions they were known to be.

In truth, they deserved this break. After two months of back-to-back voyages for four jobs, they were exhausted. Besides that, their sloop was due for repairs. The hull needed sealing, the sails were torn from the last storm, and one of the masts needed to be replaced. Fortunately, even with the guild tax, they made enough to go towards the repairs, although the option of buying a new sailboat wasn't off the table yet.

A group of lads wearing the traditional attire of a Crafting guild walked by, some of them giving low whistles in her direction as they passed. Her companions broke off their arguing to glare coldly at them. Ducking her head to hide the reddish tint on her cheeks, she brushed a loose strand behind her ear and smiled. Even a simple change in hair color had garnered reactions she would not have normally gotten. When her best friend had approached her with the notion of dressing up as each other for a week, she was skeptical at first, but eventually warmed to the idea. So far, the plan had gone off without a hitch, and most people had to take a second glance to realize the ruse.

Feeling a bit nauseous, she excused herself(her team mates were too busy fighting to notice)and looked around for the restrooms. She finally spotted them, the doors marked "mermen" for one and "mermaids" for the other.

When it came to clothes, she was sorely tempted to wear her usual leather vest, work shirt and breeches. The female guild mates she shared a cottage with disagreed, and dragged her out to go and buy something "for this one occasion only!" As of now, she wore a soft brown wyvvernhide vest over a white blouse with short, ruffled sleeves. The outfit was completed with a wide belt that cinched comfortably over her waist, and a dark green skirt with a thickly layered petticoat under it so it swished as she walked. Still, old habits died hard, and she found herself discarding the formal heeled shoes she had bought and wearing her old, weather worn black boots.

No decent sea woman would ever be caught wearing shoes she couldn't run in.

Now, as she headed up the aisle towards the rest rooms, she realized her suspicions were in fact correct all along. Confirmation came in the form of sprawling of a long trousered leg suddenly appearing across her path, propped up on the edge of a nearby table. Effectively blocking her route.

She sighed inwardly, taking comfort in the coolness of the dirk strapped against her thigh. If he tried anything, he was in for a nasty surprise.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she slowly drew her gaze upwards to take her first proper look at the man whose gaze shadowed her all evening. _Red Eyes..._

His face was heavily pierced with metal studs, and though she was loathe to think it, they suited him quite well. After a moment she realized she was staring and mentally scrambled to cover up her momentary lapse.

"Mind moving your leg?" Her voice came out higher than she expected, and it was not for the first time that she wished she had Erza's lower, firmer tone. His blood red eyes slid up and down her form, and a mocking grin spread its way across his chiseled face.

"You seem to be in a hurry, little one." The man tilted his head to the side, looking every bit the rogue despite the finery of his outfit. "Fairy Tail, huh."

"Well spotted."

"I hear it's a guild full of very special people."

The ale-faced man next to him snickered. "That's not saying much, Kuro."

"Shut up, knave."

Had someone from the guild offended him? Barely a week went by that some irate ship's captain didn't arrive at the guild threatening to sue Fairy Tail for some act of destruction. "I don't know what your problem is. If you need something from us-"

"How about we discuss this somewhere more private? Maybe over a pint or two..."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of the guild tomorrow. Come talk to us then."

"I'm afraid that can't be done."

Her jaw tightened. "Well, that is too bad. I do not have a position of authority within my guild. You may ask Master Makarov tomorrow, if he'll see you. Excuse me."

"I'm not done yet, lass." He seized her arm, his large fingers easily encircling it. She immediately spun about and slapped him across the face, surprising the both of them.

"But I am. Now unhand me!" Grinning, he complied. By now they had attracted a bit of attention from the surrounding tables. A quick glance behind her back confirmed that her team mates hadn't noticed, and were still engaged in their quarrel. Despite the gravity of the situation, she felt relieved. She had no desire to bring them into it.

"A wee tense, ain't ye, Shorty?" Her movement hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Don't call me that."

"Sensitive, little one?" She looked away, unable to bear his mocking gaze.

He smirked, and she cursed inwardly for allowing her weakness to show in front of him. Despite her twenty years of age, she was no taller than five feet, making her below average height. As such, she was more than a little self-conscious when it came to her size.

Before she could reply he stood to his full height, easily dwarfing her by more than a foot. Now that he was standing she could more easily see the two great curved scimitars that were sheathed crosswise on his back. Still smirking, he reached out, grabbed a passing bar wench about the waist, pulling her flush against him. And in the middle of the crowded bar, began to neck the startled woman.

She watched, transfixed, as the maid melted easily into his embrace, closing her eyes and humming lightly at his ministrations. He pulled back, and the resulting marks were plain as day. And to her absolute disgust, she felt just that bit envious.

She felt her cheeks redden, and somewhere inside her a tingle of insecurity niggled at her gut. This was too much.

"You-you crabs-infested sack of bilgewater," she spat furiously. "Aye, keep your trollop then, for I am neither amused nor impressed." His eyes widened, and he shoved the wench away from him.

"The hell did-"

"I'll not talk to a carousing freebooter like you any longer. Our business-or lack thereof-is over."

And without waiting for an answer she went on her way. Dimly she heard her friends call her name through the angry storm in her head, but she was too incensed to care. She entered the rest room and locked herself in a stall, head in hands.

Okay, perhaps losing her temper wasn't the smartest thing to do. She was supposed to be smart, level-headed, the one others relied on to keep in control of herself. And she lost it right in front of her team.

That man, whoever he was, had known precisely how to push her buttons. It didn't help that he bore a strong resemblance to her first-and last-lover, though he definitely lacked Ryos' charm.

After a while she calmed down sufficiently to unlock the stall door and peek into the room. Small blessings, but she felt relieved that no one else had entered the bathroom in all that time. She glanced at herself in the mirror, a little dismayed by the wretched look on her own face. After washing her face and brushing her hair back, she looked at her reflection and felt better.

She straightened her clothes and went to open the door when someone on the other side yanked it open. It was one of the barmaids, and she looked upset. Her hands fluttered uselessly against her chest, as if she were unsure what to do.

"Ma'am...are you all right?"

"Oh, Miss...those lads from Fairy Tail you were with..." Her voice was high pitched and panicky. Nudging the startled woman aside, she stepped into the pub and looked around, noting the absence of her team mates along with that of the scoundrel who'd been troubling her before. She turned back to the maid and clutched her arm.

"Where are they?"

"Kurogane...they left with Kurogane and his men."

It was all she needed to know. Without another word she ran straight for the exit, knocking tables and patrons aside in her haste.

A burly hand groped drunkenly at her skirt as she went by. "Oy, be a good lass an'-" Without hesitation she turned and slammed the heel of her hand into the drunken sailor's nose. He immediately released her, and she hurried outside.

_Damn it...damn it...damn it! _She cursed herself upon seeing an empty street on both sides. They couldn't have had more than a five minute head start, but she knew that if she went off in the wrong direction there would be little chance of finding them again.

She should have known her friends would try to fight for her honor. And now they may die for it.

Her best bet was to go to Fairy Tail and rouse the guild; a united force against a dangerous pirate crew was her only chance. She took off towards the guild, running not along the cluttered main road towards the town square but through the narrower, empty side streets.

The cobblestones were still wet and slippery from the rainfall earlier that afternoon, but her old boots still retained enough traction to keep her going without much trouble.

Sea women always wore shoes they could run in.

She had gone not more than four or five blocks when a movement in the shadows caught her eye. Heart racing furiously, she dodged to the side, drawing her dirk and lashing out in one fluid movement. The blade connected with something, held, then ripped through.

Silence, then a dark chuckle.

Kurogane, Scourge of the Seven Seas himself, stepped out of the shadows. Grinning almost gleefully, even as blood dripped from his chest onto the torn fabric of his jacket. "Gi hi hi," he chortled. "Impressive, little one. You drew blood, and from a cut so shallow. He said you'd be feisty. I think I'll enjoy breaking you."

His words were so callous she felt her veins run cold. The dirk wavered. "Who is 'he'? Where are my friends? You have my attention, you have no reason to do them harm!"

Crimson eyes flashed with triumph. "Naming terms, wench? The weak make no demands of the strong."

"_Where are they?_"

"Again with the demands...fine, let's cut the bullshit. You're coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, I don't think you have a choice." His gaze shifted to a point somewhere over her shoulder.

She followed his gaze, the dirk falling to the stones with a clatter as she took in the sight of her two friends. They were gagged and bound, their eyes wide with fright and rage as they struggled weakly against their bonds. Kurogane's men stood guard next to them, two of them hoisting their hostages upright. These pirates were all large, thick-necked brutes, and they each wielded blunt weapons ranging from clubs to long, heavy lengths of steel. Their swords remained sheathed at their sides.

"Wh-what did you _do _to them?" She never took her eyes off them, not even as Kurogane placed both hands on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Nothing..._much_. But that could all change depending on your cooperation. Is that not right, Lucy Heartphilia?"

Shocked, she tore her gaze from her partners and met the pirate captain's eyes with disbelief. "_Lucy? _But-"He frowned.

"But what? Are you not Lucy Heartphilia? Answer me honestly, wench, and I will let your pathetic friends go in peace."

In face of the horrible events that culminated her evening, these words were ironically the ones that gave her the most hope. "Do you speak the truth? Do you promise?"

"Aye..." His grip on her shoulders tightened painfully. "I promise, Lass."

She took a deep breath, knowing that what she said next could tip the scales between their lives and death. There was no other option.

She sighed. "Yes...I am Lucy Heartfilia. Will you let my friends go?" She ignored the yells coming from their gagged mouths.

Kurogane's iron grip hadn't loosened. "Prove it," he retorted, his tone strangely excited. "Your parents' names, their means of wealth."

Tears leaked, unbidden, down her cheeks as she said the words he most wanted to hear. "Jude...Layla...Heartphilia Railways..." She raised her right hand, showing the bright pink guild symbol. "I am a part of Fairy Tail now. I have no association with my family. Please, let them go."

Kurogane smiled, a strangely warm, kind smile. "You heard the little lady. Let them go."

Jet and Droy were swiftly ungagged, and their arms released from their bonds. A surge of hope rose within her chest. They were safe at last. Jet opened his mouth to speak when, without warning, the butt of a club slammed into his stomach. Before he could recover, a crowbar smashed into his knee, forcing him to the ground.

The hope that blossomed inside her turned to dust.

"No! Jet!" She screamed, watching in horror as Droy's arms were pulled behind his back while another pirate punched him repeatedly in the face. His legs buckled, and still the men kept up their assault, kicking mercilessly with steel toed boots.

"No!" She wailed, pulling against the pirate captain's hold. "Rot you, you promised, they'd be left in peace!"

He leered at her. "I lied, gi hi."

Her vision grew blurry with tears, and she struggled harder, blood pounding in her ears. "No no no! Don't kill them, I beg you, oh gods!" Jet began coughing up blood, and already Droy's face was swollen to the point of being unrecognizable. She turned her head in shame, unable to stomach the sight any longer.

Kurogane stroked her hair, then fisted his hand and yanked her head forcing her to watch the brutality unfold. "Tch. You're being a pain now. Games are over, wench. This is the last you'll be seeing of these gutless bastards you call friends."

And so, before he struck the blow that would render her unconscious until her awakening hours later deep within the hold of his ship, Levy McGarden was forced to watch her crew get beaten to death.

* * *

I hope this first chapter was sufficient. I used to write fan fiction a lot for the Naruto base, and eventually switched over to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail has become special to me, and is a literal cornucopia of inspiration for fan fiction authors such as myself. I worked hard on this first chapter, and I hope any readers will support me every step of the way. I know how I want it to end, but I want to actually finish it as well.

I am doing research into pirates for this, and experimenting with the terms found I find on search. Writing a themed story is not just about finding words used by the people who lived a certain lifestyle; it's about immersing yourself into a character's mindset, and doing that in conjunction with choosing the right words they would say in a given situation.

I'm not sure I did this right with Levy and Gajeel, but it's a start. Magic does exist in this AU, but unlike the manga and anime, it is neither as important nor as overpowered. I will work on a cover for this one of these, or possibly commission one.

I am also wondering if I should categorize this as a pairing for the search. I know that the search features on this site have been a cause for debate, so I'd like to know if I should set it the characters as a pairing, or just leave it in its default state.

As always, feedback is appreciated.


	2. Liquid Rations

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

"_I hailed her in English, she answered me clear," _ Guild Master Makarov sang softly to himself as he straightened his bow. Despite the ale-heavy celebrations the night before, the retired captain was up and about with the rise of the sun. "_I'm from the Black Arrow bound to the Shakespeare..." _

Running a brush through his hair tufts, he hummed the rest of the verse. A quick glance at the wall clock told him it was quarter to nine; plenty of time to walk to the guild for a late breakfast.

"_It's starboard and larboard on deck ye will sprawl, For Kicking Jack Williams commands the Black Ball." _

He pulled on a white fur-trimmed jacket over his waistcoat and selected his favorite banded straw hat. Polished black shoes and a golden bird-head cane completed the outfit. Satisfied with the mildly flamboyant nature of his attire, he took a final look at his modest house before stepping out.

The sky was foggy and gray, an ill omen among those of the seafaring lifestyle. "Calm down old man," he muttered to himself. "Aye, the rums been getting to ye, that's all." He pressed his hand to his chest, the rapid heartbeat a cause for concern. He was not a young man.

A pair of youngsters raced past, as if in a great hurry. Makarov watched them head towards the winding road that led to the harbor and frowned, thinking of his own brats. Remembering the song, he took a shaky breath and sang the next verse.

"_Blow the man down, bullies, blow the man down; Blow the man down, bullies, pull him around_ ."

Yet more people ran past him towards the harbor. Some of the adults cast worried glances at him as they overtook him on the street. It was at this point that the old man began to grow increasingly concerned. If anything, his brats had most likely caused some sort of destruction. Whatever the problem, he'd settle it at the guild, and only after a hearty breakfast and a strong brew of Mira's herbal tea. He continued singing, even as a large group rushed past.

"_There's tinkers, and tailors, and soldiers, and all, They all ship for sailors on board the Black Ball," _A resonating soprano cut him off mid-song. The diminutive man stopped, then turned to see Fairy Tail's guild manager, Mirajane Strauss, approach from the doorway of a general store. Her arms were laden with groceries. She laughed gaily upon seeing the surprised expression on the old man's face.

"I couldn't help but join in with your dulcet tones," she chuckled, rearranging the goods in her arms.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking of your heavenly cooking, my dear." Makarov greeted the silvery-haired woman with a warm smile. She was the spitting image of his late wife. "Your range has improved considerably."

"Ah, thank you Master. Breakfast will be a little late this morning. Our stores are running empty, so Elfman and I came out to do some shopping. Although..." she frowned, looking up and down the street. "He was supposed to be waiting out here with the rest of the goods."

"Are you sure he didn't run off to pick up something else?"

Mirajane shook her head. "No, we just bought everything we needed. It's not like him to leave and not tell me anything."

That one of his brats was missing was not something that usually worried him. The lads and lasses that supported the guild were apt to wander at times, or come and go as they pleased. A troubling thought came to mind, and slowly the lines began to connect. "Come along, Mira. There is something hereabouts I need to check. And I may need you as my back up."

Her ocean blue eyes widened. "Master, you know I-"

"Smartly, now." He pulled the brim of his hat lower and set off at a brisk pace down a path leading to the harbor. "There be foulness afoot," he muttered under his breath.

There was a large gathering at the harbor, dockside to where the largest ships were moored. Someone noticed their approach, and as if rehearsed the crowd drew aside enough to make a path for them. At the end of the path lay the gangplank leading up to the deck of one of his guild's prized ships, the _Vermillion Legacy_.

"Oh no, it's their master," someone whispered. Others drew away as he passed, fear and horror etched on their faces.

"What is this?" Mirajane murmured behind him as they climbed onto _Legacy_'s deck. "Why are they all here?"

A few of the guild members were already there. Erza Scarlet, captain of her own vessel and one of his most trusted associates turned to him with an ashen face. "M-Master, you're here."

"What is the trouble? Is there something wrong with the ship?" She opened her mouth, closed it, then mutely shook her head. It was not like the Titania of his guild to be visibly shaken.

He frowned, looking at Gray, then Natsu, who held an inconsolable Lucy in his arms. "Then what-" Something wet landed on the brim of his straw hat. Wet and _red_. He reached up with a shaking hand and wiped some of it off with his thumb. _Blood, _he realized with a start.

He squinted up, the dense fog hiding all sight of the mainmast up to a certain point. Suddenly the wind picked up, causing the sail to flap erratically. More blood splattered to the deck, and as the fog began to thin they could see clearly the several long lines of blood that had seeped onto the sails and rolled down the canvas.

Elfman, whom they had been keeping an eye out for, could barely be seen climbing slowly up the mast. His face was screwed in intense concentration. Makarov almost called out to him, when the fog suddenly lifted.

"Oh dear heavens!"Mirajane gasped, gazing up with tear-filled eyes. Makarov's cane clattered to the deck.

Crucified to the highest yard of _Legacy_'s mainmast were the limp forms of two young men whom the Master knew very well. Blood ran freely from their wounds and rolled slowly down the sail. Their faces were unrecognizable, but Makarov would know those boys, his boys, anywhere.

_No..._

* * *

For long hours Levy huddled in the corner, the dampness of the cargo hold chilling her to the bone. Her skin was clammy, and pale in the dim lantern light. She rubbed her hands together, not so much to warm them but for lack of anything better to do. Her wrists were manacled; a chain ran from the iron cuffs to a steel peg on the wall.

One of the pirates-she didn't know who-had even taken away her boots while she was still unconscious. Her toes were numb, and despite the emotional turmoil going on within her mind, she had sense enough to fear they would soon grow black with frostbite in the chilly hold.

Upon awakening she'd yelled herself hoarse for an hour or so, until one of the pirates-a burly man she recognized as one of the men who murdered her friends-came down and threatened to strip her down in front of the crew and flog her until she wished she were dead. He then proceeded to give her a humiliating pat down("For weapons, Lass, aye, for weapons!")and with a last pinch on the bottom, finally left her alone.

Charming fellow. He would be the first to die by her hand, if ever she got the chance.

Raising a shaking hand, she closed her eyes, focusing her magic to the tips of her fingers. Tiny sparks appeared, then faded away. With a sob of despair her arm fell again, the chains hitting the floors with an audible crack. If she were at full strength, she could probably manage a small flame for warmth. Her magic ability had become limited over the past couple of years, and she eventually learned to get by without using it on most voyages. She and her crew had always managed...

She yanked on the chains, an anguished cry escaping her lips. Where had it all gone wrong?

It had all happened so quickly. The night out with her friends, the confrontation with Kurogane in the bar, and seeing her friends lying so still in a pool of their own blood-it was surreal to the point that she asked aloud through dry lips if it were all real. If it was all some kind of nightmare, and Jet and Droy were still alive and waiting for her.

Her only comfort was that at least, Lucy was safe. She would continue to assume her friend's identity, so long as it kept her safe.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and rested her chin on her knees. It was only when her vision grew blurry and her cheeks wet that she realized she was weeping. She let the tears fall, strangely relieved that in this void of chains and darkness and utter cold, she was able to do one thing that reminded her that she was still alive.

Letting out a soft sigh, she gazed into the murky gloom. What little light there was illuminated several large crates and what looked to be a cannon covered by a dirty canvas tarp. Dust rained down from the ceiling above as crew members stomped up and down the length of the ship. Hoarse male voices rose in unison as they sang along to an accordion. She hugged her knees tighter. So long as they stayed away from her, she was fine.

Eventually things grew quiet, and except for the occasional bout of raucous laughter, no other noise filtered down from above.

A hinge on the far side of the cargo hold creaked, a beam of light penetrating the darkness from the outside. Levy feigned sleep, hoping that whoever it was would do their business then leave. Light footsteps made their way through the mass of cargo until they stopped in front of her.

"I know you're faking it,"a taut feminine voice spoke. "Get up, girl, I want to see your face."

She spat angrily at the woman's stockinged feet. "Piss off."

A slim brown hand seized the chain around her neck and yanked, pulling her to her feet with surprising strength. Sharp black eyes met her round brown ones, and her pert little mouth stretched into a mocking sneer.

"So you're the one Jose's been making a fuss over, ne?"

"What's it to you?" Levy ground out, the chain digging into her throat.

"You know, its funny. You don't _look _like the powdered tart we were all expecting. Aye,"she squeezed her arm. "I'd liken you to a peasant's runt than a nobleman's daughter." She dropped the chain and stepped back, examining her critically. "I am Sue. Take a good look, wench, for I'll be the only one you'll see for a while yet."

And Levy did look. This "Sue" was a good four or five inches taller than her, with a light brown complexion. Her jaw-length hair framed her face perfectly, and for a single instant Levy wished her own hair weren't so unruly and messy as it was now. A white and blue striped tank top with what she knew to be Phantom Lord's symbol emblazoned on the front did little to hide her slightly rounded belly.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" She forced out through dried lips. Sue ignored her and gave each chain an experimental tug. Once she was sure they were all secured, she uncapped a flask and held it to the sea woman's lips.

"Liquid rations," she explained when Levy pulled away. "Not as nice as the solid stuff, but it should keep you breathing for a couple of weeks." She finally managed to force some into the unwilling captive's mouth. It was thick, and tasted strongly of bitter herbal medicine.

She spat it out immediately.

Sue laughed, and it wasn't a particularly nice one either. "I'll let that one slide for now, Blondie," she smirked. "But do that again and Master Jose will be the least of your worries."

"I don't give a rat's bunghole about your master. He can play aces with Davy Jones for all I care." Sue slapped her. Not a mild pat meant to sting, but a full, heavy handed blow that sent her reeling. For an instant red filled her vision, and she wanted nothing much than to sweep kick the other woman to the ground and strangle her with the chains, pregnancy be damned. Instead she sank to her knees and covered her face in her palms. Hot, frustrated tears leaked onto her wrists, where the cuffs rubbed the skin bloody and raw.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Oye, don't be a babe. That was a love tap compared to what the rest of the crew would dish out if they heard you insulting our Master. Y'should be thankful you didn't run your mouth in front of Kurogane."

The flash of red blurred her vision, and for a moment she couldn't speak; the other woman's words left her incensed.

"_Thankful? _Aye, I owe your Kurogane many thanks. Did you know your esteemed captain saw fit to promise me that if I cooperated, he would release my crew unharmed? Let them go in peace? My dear comrades, my precious friends...he murdered them in front of my eyes. It will mean nothing to a piece of scum like you but...Jet and Droy were my like my brothers. They were my world, and _your _captain killed them needlessly."

Sue's eyes widened as if she were struck, and in her rage Levy barely noticed she had taken off her hat at the mention of her friends' deaths. "Look, kid, I know you're mad but you can't say that kind of stuff here or else-"

"I. Don't. Care." She rattled the chains as hard as she could, filling the hold with an awful metallic clanging. "Let them hear me, I want them to! You want to silence me? I see that dagger on your belt, do us both a favor."

The pirate shook her head. "Much as I pity your...situation...I can't do that. We have to deliver you to our client _alive_. Our agreement would be voided if you happened to die while in our custody."

Levy sneered. "I'll keep that in mind. Well in that case you can tell Kurogane he's going to wish he's dead, and soon."

"Shut up!" Sue hissed, giving the chain round her neck a jerk. "You don't want-"

"My guild will not rest until they take down Phantom Lord. And believe me, when it does happen, your blood, and that of your wretched crew, will be on your captain's hands. For what he did to my friends...I hope they make him suffer."

"Ya don't say?" A harsh voice rumbled from the shadows behind Sue. A pair of red eyes glowed maliciously, sending a chill down Levy's spine.

"I warned ya," the female pirate muttered, nodding respectfully to her captain as he paced towards their captive. He grinned widely, exposing sharpened canines.

He no longer wore his fine jacket. On his own ship he opted to wear a grimy vest and brown canvas trousers. Now that he was wearing a sleeveless top, the metal studs on his left arm were exposed. His other arm was heavily bandaged from fingers to elbow. Even though the vest was loose against his chest, she could still make out the hard planes of muscle that made up his abs. He was covered in perspiration-there were sweat marks all over the neck line and underarms of his vest, as if he'd been doing hard labor all evening. "Miss me, little one?"

"Get keelhauled, bastard!" His grin only grew wider. He crossed his arms, and it was then that she noticed Phantom's symbol tattooed boldly on his right shoulder. She grimaced.

"So Phantom Lord's desperate enough to allow freebooters into the guild?"

"What, a pirate? Well I guess you can call me a pirate...of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"A privateer, lass. I am legally allowed to act in the government's best interest. And believe me when I say that what we're doing will increase Fiore's trade tenfold, given the right...investments."

"Just because your twisted master has a seat in Fiore's council doesn't mean he can abuse it for his own gain. It's wrong, and you know it."

His grin turned into a condescending sneer. "The naivete you spout is killing me. Are you really the daughter of Fiore's richest businessman? The righteous bunk you keep coming up with is giving me doubts."

"And I have no doubt you're the wretched son of a biscuit-eating scoundrel."

"And here I am thinking a day in here would have cooled off that little temper. Heh, for a pampered princess you have quite the fortitude." He looked around. "I feel bad for leaving you down here. Chillier than I expected."

She gave an involuntary shiver, and his expression twisted into one of mock pity. "So how about it, lass."He laid a rough hand on her cheek, his other hand stroking her raw wrists. "We get ya cleaned up-warm bath, fresh clothes, _real _food." He fingered a lock of her hair. "You will travel in comfort until we reach our destination. Aye, it'd be a shame to let you waste away to nothing down here."

Levy fought the urge to lean away from him. "And what do you want in return?"

Crimson eyes flashed briefly. "I'm sure the two of us can reach a personal agreement."

The pad of his finger brushed slowly, seductively over her lower lip. She flushed, realizing the implications of his words. He wasn't a bad looking man; she had a small weakness for the brooding dark types. She parted her lips and slowly sucked his finger into her mouth, noting with satisfaction the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Kurogane belonged in a class all his own, but at the end of it all, he was still a typical man.

With that thought in mind, she bit down. Hard.

He jerked away, pure shock on his face as he cradled his bleeding finger. "You crazy bitch..."

"I hope it rots and falls off," she screamed back, half laughing, half crying, and for one, insane moment, she felt indestructible.

That feeling ended with the first punch.

* * *

"Jet...Droy...who? WHO DID THIS? Who would dare?" He boomed, seemingly growing larger.

"Phantom Lord," Erza answered grimly. "Some of the people here remember seeing our members leave a bar with one of their privateers last night. Their schooner, the _Element Four_, left port just after midnight. What's more-"

"They have Levy!" Lucy burst out. "She went out with Jet and Droy for the festival and never came home. We...we all thought she stayed with them overnight. Levy...why would they take her?" She swayed on unsteady legs, and Natsu and Gray immediately moved to catch her.

Her recolored hair shone in the emerging sun, and the old guild master felt his stomach drop as he realized that the well-spoken little woman might not have been the intended target after all. He had been all too aware of the childish fun the two navigators were having, changing their hair colors and guild marks for the past week. Unlike Levy, Lucy was connected to one of the richest men in Fiore, if not Earthland. It would not surprise him if Phantom Lord had simply mistaken one girl for the other.

Natsu led his team mate over to a crate and sat with his arm over her shoulder. He spoke to her in a low, calm voice, and gradually her sobs subsided. For now, he would keep his suspicions to himself. It would not do to add panic to the girl's anxiety.

The sky darkened, and Makarov looked up to see Elfman clambering back down the mast, an ominously still Droy slung over his shoulder. He laid him gently on the deck, then went back for Jet.

"Master, give me leave and I shall have the _Knightwalker _primed for pursuit within the hour." Erza drew her rapier and pointed it at the horizon. "I'll pursue them to the ends of the Earthland, if need be."

"Aye, you do that, Erza. Ride on their stern if you have to, but don't let them rest. I will catch up after I sort out some business at the guild."

Natsu looked up. "I'm going too, Gramps. I'll sink em, if that's what it takes to get Levy back."

Makarov grunted. "I assume that's a yes for you too, Gray? Erza's _Knightwalker _may need both her gunners for this one." The bare-chested man nodded, grim and silent. Natsu's ship cat, Happy, purred and rubbed against his side.

He stroked the blue feline absentmindedly, watching as Elfman climbed back down from the mast with Jet cradled in his enormous arms.

Phantom Lord would pay dearly.

* * *

Hope this chapter was satisfactory. Rating or reviewing would be very much appreciated! Any suggestions would be helpful as well. _Blow the Man Down _lyrics are credited to Joanna Colcord, from her book _Songs of American Sailormen_ There are multiple versions of this song, but I wanted to go for a slightly different one than is usually heard.

Sue is an anime-only character. In the Phantom Lord arc, she was a direct subordinate to Gajeel.

I also apologize for any mistakes; I pulled an all-nighter for this. Lots of thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! They really convinced me to continue the story.


	3. Friends in Low Places

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

It was with mixed disgust and fascination that Gajeel watched as Totomaru practically inhaled the food on his plate. The black-and-white haired man's gluttony had apparently expanded to good food since his stint in prison. Then again, the man had been greedy for as long as Gajeel had the (mis)fortune of knowing him, and it wasn't likely to change.

Gajeel pushed the food around on his plate with his fork. It was a typical evening aboard the _Element Four, _and he was forced to share his table-his _ship_-with a man he would never trust enough to turn his back to. He distracted himself with the notion of keelhauling the other pirate.

It made the meal all the more bearable.

The galley was packed to the brim with people. The _Element Four _currently had a crew of around forty, most of whom were now partaking in supper.

"You've been silent all evening, Kuro." Totomaru observed, cheeks flushed from all the ale he'd been imbibing. "Thinking about that girl again, eh?"

He cast the drunk man a dark look. "The sooner she's off my ship, the better."

"What, that wee slip of a lass has you all riled up?"

"She's a bloody pain in the ass."

"I can't blame her. You _did _kill two of her companions in front of her eyes."

"Tch. She'll get over it. Woman ought to be grateful I'm bringing her back to a life of luxury, free of charge."

Totomaru grinned. "Aye, that arrangement with the head of Heartphilia Railways. Bring back his tow-headed brat, and in return Phantom will become major shareholders in his business."

Gajeel grunted. This was Phantom's biggest break yet. A partnership with Heartphilia Railways would ease their debts and expand their shipping business to include shipments over land. As popular as ships were, direct delivery by their own steam engines would cut out a ton of land-based middlemen. Thus freeing up more profit for the company itself. They had managed to convince Jude Heartphilia to sign over an astounding fifteen percent of his business for his daughter's return, but Gajeel knew Jose would try to wrangle at least another ten percent at the last moment.

"It's a shame we can't steal her away," the pyromaniac mused. "She was a real spitfire, back in the bar. Wench like that needs a good roll in the bunk-see how fast she comes back begging for more." Totomaru laughed at his own joke, oblivious to the other man's growing irritation.

"Good luck with that,"Gajeel muttered, flicking a roach off his plate.

"A bit testy, are we? Is it because she won't open her legs for you?" A single swipe of his arm and the other man was knocked out of his seat and laid out flat on his back. Mouth agape, he watched as the pirate captain casually overturned the food laden table on top of him, a whole pan of kidney pie landing in his lap. The entire galley erupted into raucous laughter. Totomaru flushed red.

"Y-you son of a-" He ground out furiously. His fingers inched towards the hilt of his katana, and in that instant three dozen blades around the room were unsheathed and pointed at him. He froze.

Gajeel hadn't moved an inch. He squatted next to the fallen pirate, waving at his crew to sheathe their weapons and continue their meals. "Before you go on any further, there's some things I'm wantin' to make clear." He seized a handful of collar and pulled the other man closer. "You may be a part of Jose's inner circle, but that means little to me _and _my crew. We ain'tfriends. Talk out of turn again and you'll hang for it. Ya understand?"

"A-aye. Aye, Kuro-I mean, Captain."

"Good. Now clean this shit up." He spat angrily and stalked off, the floorboards creaking under his heavy steps.

All was quiet out on deck. The evening was windy, and the ship lurched about a little more than usual. He adjusted his footing with minimal effort, relying purely on reflex and years of sea-bound experience to make his way towards his and Juvia's and Sue's quarters at the back of the ship. The helmsman on duty nodded respectfully from his high position on the poop deck. He poked his head into Juvia's cabin, which she had always shared with Sue. Male and female crew members were usually housed separately.

He noticed with a disgruntled huff that neither Juvia nor Sue were there. Still tending to that cur of a wench, no doubt. Women. Wenches. There was naught to understand about them. Surely he hadn't hurt their hostage _that_ badly. But then, by the time Juvia had ordered him away from her, she'd already been down and out.

His quartermaster almost never overruled him. While he took point in most skirmishes and tasks, Juvia's main duty on board was to oversee the way the ship was run. Even the captain was obliged to follow her directions at times, if she had the crew's backing. Juvia was very reliable, when she wasn't moping about some lover or other who'd dumped her. She was the voice of reason in the face of his stubbornness, and even he had seen that if he went any further, Lucy Heartfilia would certainly have been dead by his hands. And that would have been a disaster.

In truth, he'd been angry. His offer to the Heartphilia girl was honest. He liked the way her round, brown eyes sparked in fury whenever she defied him; he always preferred partners of the more..._spirited_..sort. She should have been grateful; he'd have had a pretty lass to bed at night and she would have spent the rest of the voyage in his warm, roomy cabin. To have a woman who gazed upon him with open hatred writhing beneath him in ecstasy.

And she went and ruined it all. Granted, her bite hadn't done too much harm; it was more the indignity of her having done so in the first place, and in front of a subordinate as well. Open defiance could only be answered with punishment. He'd pulled his punches, making sure to leave her face untouched. Aiming them at her soft, flat stomach. In his angered haze he barely noticed Sue fall to her knees, retching and holding her own stomach painfully. Barely noticed the rest of his crew making their way into the hold, to watch in shock as their captain pummeled the woman mercilessly. Too fearful to stop him, lest he turn his wrath on them.

It was only when Juvia pulled him away that he realized how far he'd gone. His captive lay helpless on the damp floor, coughing up blood. He'd turned to look at the impromptu audience he had, daring any one of them to open his mouth to protest. As Juvia cleared everyone away from the scene, he glanced at the girl one last time. Remembered her lack of resistance, the way she just lay there and took his abuse quietly, patiently. Like another woman he once knew long ago.

She wanted him to kill her.

Anger of a different sort rose within him; he unscrewed his hip flask and took a long draft of the throat-burning liquid contained within. The heat hit his stomach and settled there, a glowing warmth spreading all the way to the tips of his toes. So eager to give up her life, was she? A privileged brat like her hadn't the right to even _want _that.

A sudden urge to see his captive took over his mind. She mustn't die, for his guild's sake, and his own. He had to see for himself that he hadn't ruined his master's plans with his possibly fatal actions.

He quickly found the small cabin where he knew she had been relocated and walked right in. His simmering anger deflated once he saw the girl's tiny sleeping form on the bed, a thick bed-sheet thrown over her body. A set of chains ran from her wrists to the bed frame; a precaution, for the chains were slack enough to allow her to change position without too much discomfort.

But what surprised him most of all was the fact that she wasn't alone in the room. Sprawled beside her on the floor was the ink-black form of a large panther. The big cat's tail flicked back and forth as it slept.

"Lily...was wondering whereabouts you were, ya sluggard." he grunted as the feline raised his head lazily and yawned, exposing two rows of sharp, jagged teeth.

He began to walk towards the sleeping woman, only for the panther to block his path. Setting his jaw, he attempted to nudge the feline out of his way but Pantherlily refused to budge. _What is it? _He asked silently, staring into his companion's narrowed eyes.

Lily flicked both ears, then slowly looked at the injured girl. With a deep huff he met his owner's gaze and wrinkled his nose.

Gajeel sneered. "What, you care about this lass, Lily? Sometimes I wonder why you stay by my side when you hate my kind of work." Pantherlily's ears drooped. "Move aside. I won't harm her."

Her breathing was shallow, and her skin was paler than ever. Her small hand was cold to the touch. Pantherlily lashed his tail in irritation when he finally pulled back the sheet to see the mess he made of her body.

Dark bruises covered the entirety of her chest and stomach. Despite being a hardened fighter, the sight of his own handiwork sent a painful lurch straight to his gut. He brushed a callused hand over her belly, drawing it back immediately when she whimpered in pain. Her eyes opened wide, and for one, long moment, their gazes locked. Her eyes were unfocused, leading him to assume that she wasn't fully awake.

Gajeel quickly recovered. "Go back to sleep," he told her firmly. "There ain't nothing to see here, Shorty. Just sleep." She nodded mutely and her eyes slowly drooped closed again.

"Juvia thinks you could have treated her better," the bluehaired quartermaster spoke up from the doorway.

He frowned at her tone. "Hn. Well, now she knows better than to get on my nerves again."

"Juvia also thinks it best that you stay away-"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Juvia. You forget who is Captain, or shall I do the same to you?" He snarled.

Juvia's nostrils flared slightly. "Juvia knows her place. Juvia also knows that you can't afford to jeopardize this mission."

"Tch. I know, I know...it's just..." He sighed and raked his fingers through his shaggy mane. "She pissed me off, okay?"

"That's still no excuse to-"

"Dammit, Juvia, shes a fucking hostage. She shoulda kept her mouth shut."

His quartermaster sighed. "Right..."

His jaw tightened. He and Juvia rarely, if ever, quarreled. Next to Pantherlily, she was his closest ally in Phantom Lord. Despite their obvious differences, they were able to get along reasonably well. He wondered if his rage-filled words ruined that.

"Master is putting a lot of pressure on you," the water mage said after a while. "I...I know everything." She briefly touched his bandaged arm, making him flinch. He pulled away, the pity in her tone hurting worse than any physical blow he had ever gotten. He didn't want pity. He didn't _need _pity.

And he certainly didn't deserve it. He turned to her.

"Look...what I said before-"

"Juvia knows you didn't mean it. You are Juvia's friend." The words touched him deeply, and for several long moments he was unable to respond.

Juvia eventually left went away, leaving him to his thoughts. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes trained on the sleeping Fairy. All his past frustrations with Totomaru, and the fact that Jose no longer trusted him like before were bottled up inside him for so long that when he finally lost it, he took his anger out on the one person who could have saved his guild. So long as he got her to Jose, and she was still breathing, they'd make it out okay.

A single, soft sob broke the silence.

The young heiress was crying in her sleep. Her lips moved, whispering words so soft his keen ears couldn't make them out. "Tch...little brat.." He stood up to leave.

"...Mother..." Hearing that word made him numb. His feet felt rooted to the floor. He turned around one last time, to see her hug the pillow close. Eventually she stopped crying, and the pirate found himself able to move again.

He shook his head, disgusted by the feelings of regret that kept pervading his mind. _I'm a pirate, for fuck's sake. I ain't going soft for no one...__not anymore..._

* * *

"The sea gods are peaceful today," Sue murmured, leaning against the railing of the poop deck. Levy quietly nodded agreement, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh sea air for the first time in days. The salty smell of the ocean did much to lift her spirits, especially over the long days since she'd been captured.

Images of a tall, dark haired man flitted across her mind, and she blinked furiously, banishing them away. Her entire torso still hurt at the slightest movement, but it was getting better. She remembered little of what happened her second day on the ship, when she provoked the pirate captain into attacking her. Kurogane...she had no words to describe him, at least none anyone would be proud of.

In truth, she wanted her life to end at that moment. Never before had she felt so alone, so wretched, so...

"Stop thinking about it," Sue said, not unkindly. Levy stared wordlessly at her for a moment then closed her eyes again. She ignored the other woman's frustrated sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bald helmsman shoot her a disapproving look before turning back to the wheel.

The _Element Four _was run very differently than her own team's ship. Roles were taken very seriously; unlike Jet and Droy, none of the pirates slacked off or fooled around. But then again, their little ship was half the size of the _Element Four_. And they had all been _close_.

She gazed at the horizon, the endless blue waters stretching around them in all directions. So far, everyone was tight-lipped about where they were planning to take her. It was impossible for her to get her bearings; as the _Shadow Gear_'s navigator, she frequently used detailed sea charts and compasses, neither of which she had on hand. Lucy, on the other hand, had the uncanny ability to use the stars to determine her course. Levy was able to do the same to a degree, but Lucy was able to see the constellations even in full daylight. What she would give to have that ability now.

Movement on the lower deck caught her attention. Kurogane himself was walking side by side with Juvia near the bow of the ship. Talking and _laughing_, she realized with a start. For a moment, it made the big pirate seem almost human. She watched for a while longer, hoping with all her heart that he wouldn't notice she was out of her cabin.

She wasn't sure what happened, but ever since she was moved out of the cargo hold he pretty much ignored her. Juvia, who she later learned was the quartermaster(or first mate)had her moved to an empty cabin where she would be left in peace. Twice a day, Sue came to take her to the head and wash up. Without asking, the pregnant woman would run a brush through her hair each morning, and even found some fresh clothes for her. Whether pity or guilt spurred the other woman's actions, Levy had no idea. Nevertheless, she steadfastly refused to acknowledge her seemingly kind actions. For all intents and purposes, Sue was still one of her captors.

Still...it wouldn't hurt to talk to the other woman a _little _bit. She seemed a bit down, lately. But how to start?

"Thank you. For everything." her voice was hoarse from disuse.

Sue shrugged. "Just following orders." But she looked pleased.

After a few minutes the helmsman shouted out a storm warning. Wishing she had her spectacles, Levy could barely make out a large, dark area many miles ahead of them. It stretched out far along the horizon, far as the eye could see. There was no going around it.

"Sue, I want you and the prisoner inside," the helmsman snapped. "You shouldn't be up here right now in your condition."

"If you're going to be steering this ship through _that_," she gestured towards the storm ahead. "I want to be up here with you."

"Don't be daft, woman. What if the baby gets hurt?"

For a moment Sue looked like she would disagree. Then she nodded, defeated. "All right Boze, but I want you to be careful. Don't go overboard, else I'll have to come after you."

Levy pretended not to hear the conversation, focusing her attention on the darkening sky.

The ship suddenly lurched, causing her ribs to bump painfully against the railing. The chains that bound her wrists and ankles rattled loudly as she lost her balance and fell hard on her side. For a moment she lay there dazed.

A pair of large, worn black boots stopped by her head. "Are you all right, Miss?"

Without waiting for an answer the man reached down and scooped her up bridal-style. Out of reflex she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"Well, you're a cutie," a deep voice chuckled. "And why are you chained so?" A huge hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

And that's when she locked gazes with an equally surprised Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around. I hope you all like this chapter, and feedback is always wanted and appreciated. Reading your reviews makes me know that it was worth coming back to this site.

I also hope this chapter was an improvement. I apologize for any errors.


	4. Thar She Blows!

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Lu? You still awake? I got some food for ya." She was right where he knew she'd be, resting on the hammock-like netting that was strung beneath the _Knightwalker_'s bowsprit. Her long blonde hair, scrubbed free of dye, framed her head like a halo as she lay on her back.

Lucy opened her eyes and gazed up at the late afternoon sky. "I'm not hungry, Natsu."she replied curtly.

"I'm calling bullshit on that, Lu. You haven't eaten all day."

"...I'm just fine." She hugged her hands closer to her chest. "Really."

Over the past few days the _Knightwalker _had followed a direct course towards Oak town, which was situated all the way on the other side of the Fiore kingdom. It was the town where Phantom Lord's main headquarters was located. It was their best bet; the pirates left no clue as to where they would take Levy, so a direct hit on their headquarters would possibly convince them to return her. At least, that was Erza's deduction.

_Poor Levy... _Though no one said it out loud, they all knew the atrocious things that often happened to women who were kidnapped by pirates. Lucy remembered an incident in her own past, three years before when she first joined Fairy Tail. How she and a dozen other women were tricked into boarding a slave ship and ended up being abducted by pirates passing themselves off as Fairy Tail members. How Natsu, whom she had met right before it happened, took a rowboat out to sea and followed them for hours until he could board and single-handedly defeat the entire crew with his bare fists.

She had been lucky back then; but who would look out for Levy, if such a thing happened? Sweet, kind hearted little Levy, who despite being a genius was still a very fragile woman. Her vision blurred, and she screwed her eyes shut again.

The netting beneath her bounced as Natsu crawled beside her, a sealed bowl in one hand. "Lu..."

"Gosh, Natsu, I said I didn't want anything." To bring home her point she turned on her side, facing away from him. She knew it was mean, but it was all she could do not to let him see the tears that slowly rolled down her face. She clenched her teeth, desperate to hold in the sob that threatened to escape her.

The net shook as her shipmate changed position; she ignored him, gazing at the seawater that rolled peacefully beneath them. The setting sun painted the ocean in a million different hues of orange and purple. As wretched as she felt, she couldn't help but admire the ever shifting, cascading colors.

Something big and warm pressed up against her back, and a pair of muscular tanned arms wrapped protectively around her middle, pulling her closer.

"You want to talk about it?" Natsu breathed into her ear. Lucy sagged against him, relaxing fully in his warm grip. The pink haired sailor was notorious for sneaking into her room in the middle of the night, and on more than one occasion did she wake up to find themselves in the same position they were in now. She'd always considered it cute before, but now...

Despite the gravity of the situation, she couldn't help but be a little turned on by his actions. He had always been her insanely strong, boyish companion in the years before, but now that they were older she was finally seeing him as the man he had grown to be. She felt guilty for not having noticed it before; his sudden growth spurt to nearly six feet, the deeper timbre of his voice, the hardened seriousness of his gaze-he was no longer the boy she used to kick out of her shower every evening. The thought made her sad, but seeing him all grown up made something inside her throb painfully. It was a bittersweet feeling.

They sat in silence for several moments, the sea woman lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of Levy, thoughts of the man who held her in his arms. She took a deep breath, pushing her own feelings aside. Finding Levy was the important thing right now. Whatever was going on between her and Natsu-if there _was _anything- could wait.

"I'm just worried about Levy, I guess," Lucy finally replied. "I hope she's at least safe, wherever she is."

Natsu chuckled, the vibrations sending a pleasured jolt up her spine. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She might not have much going for her in strength, but she's the smartest little imp I've ever met. She'll pull through."

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Levy? An imp? _Our _Levy?"

"She may look all small and innocent, but she used to be quite the prankster back when she and her team first started out."

"Hm, she never told me that."

"Well people change I guess." His chin brushed the top of her head. "Erza changed...Mira changed...Elfman, Gray...you."

"I...changed?"

"Aye. In a good way Lu." he said hastily.

A warm feeling spread from her chest to the tips of her toes. By now the sun had set, and the sky was blanketed with thousands of tiny, glowing stars. She recognized some of the constellations and knew that they were on the right path. She squirmed in Natsu's arms until she faced him. Her own uncertainty was reflected back to her in his eyes; unable to face his suddenly intent gaze, she lowered her eyes and buried her head against his chest.

"You've changed too...Natsu."

. . .

Erza smiled at the unusual scene. Over the past few months she'd begun to wonder if her younger shipmates would ever see each other as more than friends. They'd been a tight crew for years now, and the thought of them reaching a new point in their lives left her feeling both sad and relieved.

Hopefully they would never know the pain of a forbidden relationship. To be able to be intimate with one's true love without having to sneak around or rendezvous in obscure villages away from familiar faces and prying eyes. An ache of longing tugged at her heart; she hadn't seen nor heard from _him _for over four months. Despite her shrewd and commanding nature, she was still a woman and found herself aching for his warm embrace from time to time. It was moments like these that made their relationship difficult.

But that's what she got for falling in love with an S-class criminal.

She felt alone when he wasn't around, and talking about it with another guild mate-even one like Mirajane or Gray-was out of the question, though she often suspected the latter knew more than he let on. _And speaking of the devil..._

The ebony-haired sea man slowly walked up and down deck, bare-chested and lost in his own thoughts. Happy accompanied him; the little blue cat dogged his footsteps, darting away every so often to pursue any vermin that had made it aboard.

Gray had been unusually subdued over the past few days. On any other day Erza would have worried over him a lot more but given the situation with Levy, it was only during those rare moments when they were taking a break that she could allow her mind to wander.

The crimson haired captain stood up and yawned, stepping away from the wheel. Taking back-to-back watch duty wore her out faster than she expected. She started to walk towards her cabin then stopped, looking back at her ice wielding crewman. He stood at port side with his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring into the distance.

_Later_, she thought to herself, entering the cabin and stripping off her light armor. _I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. _

* * *

"And who said she could be on deck in the first place? I did not give authorization," Gajeel growled, making his subordinate flinch. He sat on the edge of his bed, his crimson eyes burning into Sue's dark brown ones. No one ever wanted to be called into the Captain's cabin. She was right to look scared.

A severe storm was approaching, and he had better things to deal with than to rebuke one of his most trusted crew members for acting in violation of his orders. Sue was a loyal crewman, which made the situation all the more irritating. He began to miss the days when he worked solo, and wasn't burdened with overseeing an entire ship.

"With all due respect, Captain,"Sue began, shuffling her feet like a nervous schoolgirl. "I didn't think she would last so long as she was kept inside without sun or fresh air." She took a deep breath before venturing forth. "You, of all people, should know that."

He would have smacked a lesser person for such impertinence. To her credit, the ship woman didn't back away when he flexed his arms.

"You speak out of turn," Gajeel said quietly, and Sue lowered her eyes. "So where's the wench now? Is she restrained?"

"Aye, Captain. Chained..and under lock and key."

"Good."

He dismissed her and lay back on his bunk, thinking of the events that had transpired an hour before. In a shitty turn of events, his prisoner wound up face to face with one of his clients, Laxus Dreyar. So far the large man hadn't given any indication that he recognized her, but that was irrelevant. Laxus was once reputed to be one of Fairy Tail's strongest members. Even if he had renounced all loyalty to that guild, there was no telling what he would do when faced with a former comrade in danger. They would both have to be watched, and closely.

Pantherlily lounged in the corner on a pile of soft cushions Gajeel had bought specially for him. His round ears perked upon hearing the pirate's frustrated growl, and the big cat padded over to the bed and licked his cheek. "You're right, Lily." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'll handle it...like always."

A flurry of blows on the door had him wide awake and pulling on his boots in an instant.

"Captain, it's happening again! It's The Big One!" Pantherlily's hackles rose. At the same moment the 'BOOM' of a thunderclap penetrated the cabin's walls, and Lily yowled in terror.

"Fuck," He hissed under his breath. "Stay here, Lily." The panther didn't need to be told twice; he crawled under the bunk and cowered, his ears flat. Gajeel swung open the door and was met by a barrage of rain and wind.

"Ready the harpoons, you bastards,"he roared, crewmen scattering before him as he stomped out on deck.

The skies were a dark, smoky gray, and a light fog was setting in fast. Juvia was out on deck, her blue eyes wide with horror. "Is it...?"

"Aye, it is," he replied grimly. Lightning arced across the sky, coming dangerously close to hitting the foremast. He made his way to the poop deck, where the helmsman was fighting wind and water for control of the wheel.

"Kurogane, the shit'll start ramming us if we don't do something," Boze yelled above the roar of the wind. His normally brown knuckles were pale from the steel grip he had on the wheel.

Without reply Gajeel opened the small artillery located next to the harpoon launcher and hefted one of the long, heavy barbed spears. Making sure the rope on the end was tied securely, he placed it in the launcher and wound the crank, his muscles bulging from doing a task meant for two strong men to complete. All across the deck, ship hands were doing similar actions with the launchers that were situated along the port, starboard, and bow of the ship.

"Lower the sails!" He heard Juvia yelling from the lower deck. "We can't outrun it, and the wind will tear holes in them!"

A white shape was moving rapidly towards the ship, its form warped and half hidden by the stormy gray waters it swam within.

"Kurogane!" Laxus yelled, holding onto the side rails as the waves pitched the ship back and forth. "The hell is going on?"

"It's comin'," Gajeel growled, the sight of his old nemesis bringing a feral grin to his face.

He was a mean ol' son of a gun, at least two hundred feet long and sixty feet wide. Numerous scars covered the length of his body, and his gaping mouth was large enough to swallow a thousand men in a single gulp.

Boss Fish was back.

* * *

"Did he punish you?" Levy asked quietly the moment Sue walked back into her holding room.

The other woman shook her head, walking quickly across the room and sitting in a chair near the bed. Her breathing was heavy, her skin clammy and cold. Levy sat up, rearranging the chains so that she could scoot to the edge of the bed without pulling too hard at them. "You don't look so well. Is it the baby?" She asked hesitantly.

Sue cast her a suspicious glance before allowing her shoulders to sag. "No, thank heavens. You and Juvia and my Boze are the only ones who know."

"You really don't show that much," Levy observed.

Sue smiled weakly. "No, I don't. I've only known for almost two months. I hope-" her eyes widened, and she fell silent.

"What is it?" Levy reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, only to be rejected as the older woman jerked backward.

"We can't...be like this," Sue finally said in a flat voice. She averted her eyes. "You are little more than a hostage here. I should not be-"

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Levy interrupted in a sardonic tone. "Yes, I'm sure I'll use the news of your impending pregnancy against you." The other woman stiffened, and Levy realized she had taken her words seriously. "I was kidding. I didn't mean that. And, unlike the rest your crew, I wouldn't harm another person willingly."

"My guild mates are wonderful people. You wouldn't know that, coming from outside."

"Your guild mates killed my best friends, your captain assaulted me and I'm pretty sure I was groped by one of the crew as he was 'searching' me for weapons the other day. Do you really want to give birth in an environment like this?"

"That's easy for you to say!" Sue retorted. "You were _born _rich. You had more at birth than my child will ever have for as long as he lives." Levy held her tongue, remembering at the last second that she was supposed to be Lucy. "To have all that, and then run away from it all...you have no _right _to complain."

"Yes," Levy said quietly. "I chose to leave my wealth behind, and gained my own, independent lifestyle. You can make your own choice too. If you want to leave Phantom Lord, well...I guess I can vouch for you at my guild. I doubt Master Makarov would turn you away. Phantom Lord doesn't _deserve _a person like you."

Sue averted her gaze. "Kurogane said you would try to turn me against him...your poisonous words do not work on me."

Levy shook her head. "What I just said is the plain truth. You are wasted here." _She would have had so much fun in Fairy Tail too..._

Sue's fists clenched; she spent several minutes staring at her lap, as if deep in thought. "You say you want me to be a part of your guild...why are you so certain that will happen? We have you in chains. You are hundreds of miles from Magnolia Town and are pretty much surrounded by enemies. And you have the nerve to invite me to a guild that is too weak to defend their members properly?"

"Better that than one that resorts to kidnapping women for money!" Levy snapped. "You want your son or daughter to do that sort of stuff when they grow up? And if you have a girl, do you _really _think she'd be safe in a place like this?"

"You...you know _nothing_." Looking as though she was about to cry, the other woman stood up as if to leave. "I was nine when I first joined Phantom Lord. They were my _nakama_. Back then, everyone was _happy_. Master Jose...he was kinder, more open to the rest of us. Then _Fairy Tail _came along,"she spat. "Suddenly, you had members like the Salamander, Titania, the Demon Mirajane, Laxus , the Raijinshuu...so many strong people joined your guild that in such a short time, we began to lose jobs to you."

Levy frowned. "But there are many guilds throughout Fiore...surely Fairy Tail couldn't have affected Phantom _that _badly." She grabbed the bedpost, feeling the ship lurched on its side.

"If you'd stayed in your places and left shipping alone, there wouldn't be a problem," Sue replied in a much calmer voice, as if she barely noticed the increasing turbulence of the ship. "We are a Shipping guild, while Fairy Tail was originally the seafaring type; your guild traditionally escorted explorers and topographers from island to island. And then, you got greedy and started taking on cargo requests. Started shipping for cheap prices, forcing our guild to lower our price as well. And Jose...changed. He grew colder...meaner...and it's all Fairy Tail's fault."

"I see," Levy began carefully. Already her brain was analyzing the other woman's words. Though she felt slightly guilty for it, she was beginning to enjoy the argument. It was the most she had been spoken to for the past week, and being able to let off some steam was something she didn't want to miss out on. Ever since she first joined the guild, her nakama always considered her patient, kind, reserved. And honestly, with all the trouble Jet and Droy got them into, patience was indeed a valuable quality. But being held against her will, beaten, and chained like an animal chipped at that patience, wore it away until the frustration and anger showed through.

"I can understand how you feel...but what right does it give you to turn to crime? We all have our choices, but you all chose the easy way out. Is envy _really _that much of a good excuse to ruin the lives of other people? Tell me, was Kurogane also as nice as you claim your Master Jose once was, or was he always such a rotten man?"

"Phantom Lord _owes _its livelihood to Kurogane. _He _saved our guild. You don't know him like I and the rest of us do, so you have no right to-"

"I think he is a terrible man who deserves a death as violent as the one he inflicted on my friends. And I will _never _think differently. Hit me all you want...I will only think worse of him for it." Levy raised her chin, proudly defiant.

Sue's face reddened with barely contained fury. "Well if that's-

And then something big and white crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

Boss Fish wasted no time. The two hundred foot long whale shark raised the end of his fluked tail out of the water and slammed it down against the deck. An ear-splitting crack, followed by a dozen voices raised in warning as one of the masts was knocked over.

"You stubborn bastard..." Gajeel snarled, swiveling the harpoon launcher around on its base.

The giant fish surfaced, its mouth opening wide as it began to suck in gallon upon gallon of water.

"Everyone! Secure yourselves and hold on, this thing is gonna try to wash us overboard!"

"It's going to what!?" Totomaru yelped as the ship gave a sudden lurch.

"You heard me. That scum-breathing pile of crap is going to shoot water at us. I've seen it done before." Kurogane took careful aim, the harpoon aimed for the monster fish's beady black eye. "Brace yourselves! We're looking at a dozen bounties with the head of this one!"

The harpoon flew in a downward trajectory, splitting the very air itself as it hurtled towards the fish. At the last possible moment the whale shark shifted position, the barbed spear burying itself in one of its gills. The rope connecting the harpoon to the stern went taut, and the entire ship lurched as the beast struggled backwards to free itself. _Got ya..._

Gajeel grasped the rope with strong, calloused hands. "Don't stand there like a bunch of knaves, pull you useless dogs!" He roared, and more than half the crew ran forward enthusiastically to seize the rope and pull with all their hearts. A dangerous, yet excited light was in their captain's eyes. _This _was the Kurogane they would follow to the ends of the Earthland. This hulking, half-crazed beast of a captain who was rumored to have been apprenticed to a powerful dragon, learning its ways and gaining its powers for himself.

His courage(or insanity) fueled their strength, and as one they heaved so hard the harpoon ripped right out of the monster's gills. The harpoon itself had several backward-facing barbs, so upon removal it caused even more devastating damage to the whale shark. As a resulted, blood-tinted water flowed freely from the damaged breathing appendage, rendering it unable to expel a forceful blast of water at the ship. The pain-maddened fish charged towards the ship, ready to ram it at full speed.

It was then that a second harpoon was launched, striking the whale shark in its side, close to the end of its tail. The Boss Fish abandoned its charge, coming up short of the ship and flailing about in agony.

Gajeel kicked off his boots and tossed his shirt aside. "What are you doing?" Boze yelled, half-turning from the wheel as his captain jumped down to the lower and walked towards the edge of the ship. He turned and grinned, showing a mouthful of fang. His night-black hair was smooth and slick from the falling rain, and his bare chest heaved as he breathed in the salty sea air. "I'm taking this bastard out. You just do your job and keep this thing afloat." And with that, he jammed a dagger between his teeth and dove into the churning sea, surfacing several seconds later and swimming with strong, even strokes towards the panicked whale shark.

As soon as he got close enough, he took the dagger in one hand jammed it deep into the shark's rough hide. He pulled himself along the beast's back this way, making slow but sure progress towards the back of its head. All the while it flailed and dove, trying to displace him. It even started rub along the underside of the ship in desperation, anything to knock him off. And then, just as he was nearing his goal, the Boss Fish lashed out with his tail; Gajeel could feel the impact, and he knew the massive tail somehow struck the ship again. He gathered his magic power in his arm and transformed it into a long, solid iron pike. If he could could penetrate deep enough into its skull...

Without warning, the fish changed direction yet again, heading back towards the ship. Driftwood floated above water, and Gajeel recognized parts of the railing from the poop deck and...

His heart stopped.

Struggling desperately to keep afloat was none other than the current bane of his existence, the small, lithe woman whose soft eyes would never, could never hold any warmth towards him. The long chains that bound her ankles and wrists were tangled on a section of iron guardrail. Even as she was dragged helplessly into the ocean's murky depths, her defiant eyes met his, and she stopped flailing.

The damn woman was too proud to struggle in front of him, too fucking proud to seek his help in the face of death. He clenched his teeth and released the shark, his crimson gaze trained on the tiny figure in the distance. Her eyes were screwed shut, and he realized she was still holding her breath. He took in air and dove, hoping to reach her before it was too late.

He wanted to take that defiance of hers, and rip it to shreds. To see the look on her face when she realized her pathetic attempt at dignity failed, that she was still saved by him. What could be worse than being saved by the very man she loathed so much?

It would force her to despise him, to look at him, to _think _of him. To see him as more than the scumbag who ripped her away from her home and friends. Her savior as well as her tormentor. Her doe eyes opened again, widening in terror at his close proximity. She tried to push away, but he squeezed her arm in warning, and she gradually stilled.

Her hair was loose, flowing locks whipping about both their faces. The pirate captain snapped the chains on her wrists, then moved to deal with the ones that bound her feet. She was delicate, like a sea nymph, he thought as his grasped the chains around her slender ankles. He pushed his own long hair hair out of his eyes, opened his mouth and without pause bit through steel links with razor sharp teeth.

Her legs jerked, and she released the breath she'd been holding, bubbles flowing from her mouth as her eyes closed. Her body was limp by the time he reached the surface with her in his arms. Blood throbbed in his ears, and he reflexively tightened his grip on the girl.

"There they are!" He heard Sue cry somewhere behind them, and the knotted end of a rope landed in the water a few feet in front of them. As they were hauled up the side of the damaged ship, the Heartfilia girl's head rested limply against his chest.

* * *

_I think he is a terrible man who deserves a death as violent as the one he inflicted on my friends. And I will never think differently._

_Never think differently..._

_Never think differently..._

Those words echoed in her mind as she was knocked overboard. She heard Sue's cry of alarm just before she hit the water. She'd grasped at floating pieces of driftwood, managing to take in a deep breath before a wave swept her under.

The chains got tangled around something, and she felt herself slowly sink. Her mind grew hazy, and she was struck with the sudden image of Kurogane's blood colored eyes. She practically _felt _his gaze on her, and purely out of spite she stopped trying to keep afloat. Their gazes met, his unreadable, hers brimming with determination. Levy closed her eyes, unwilling to look at those cold red orbs.

She would die with honor before seeking his help. Die, and meet Jet and Droy, wherever their souls were.

Something brushed against her. Kurogane's eyes appeared before her again; he was in front of her, reaching for her, with those strong hands that were incapable of a gentle or loving touch...

She shied away, and was promptly answered with a painful squeeze on the arm.

Surrendered to the darkness.

. . .

Levy knew she was dreaming; though she knew she was likely dead, the arms that held her firmly against a muscled chest felt surprisingly real. A rough-skinned hand trailed along her back, and she froze in shock before melting back into the embrace. For the first time in years, she felt completely safe. She drew her fingertips along the bulge of his biceps, along the curve of his muscular neck and stroked his cheek.

The Script mage turned her head, rubbing her own cheek against her lover's chest, a delicious warmth nipping at her core. He smelled strongly of sea salt, and the rough hands that touched her so intimately clearly belonged to a man of the sea. She opened her eyes to see his face.

"K-Kurogane?" And so she found out the hard way that she was still very much alive, and the man she was rubbing herself all over was also very much real. And, she realized with an embarrassed whimper, very much _excited_. Which he hid all too well.

"You mind finishing what you started?" He asked dryly, in a tone much softer than she was used to. He punctuated his words with a flexing of his arm against her waist. Someone snickered, and Levy for the first time noticed the audience they had. A quick look around told her that they were both on the ship's deck, and several crew members stood around them, grinning at the scene. Laxus caught her eye; his eyebrow raised questioningly. She tore her eyes away from him and back at the black haired scoundrel who smirked up at her.

"I..I didn't mean...I just...," she stammered, growing silent as she recognized the satisfaction in his gaze.

He was enjoying her humiliation.

* * *

I can't believe I actually finished this. Much thanks for the reviews for chapter 3, hopefully my effort for this one will finally cause it to surpass the 5 review record I've been getting for each chapter (weeps). I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the short one from last week.

Oh, my gosh. The latest filler chapter of Fairy Tail. Page 11 of chapter 376.5. I literally screamed like a demented fangirl and kept looking to that page for inspiration.

I forgot to mention-Boze is an anime-only character in Fairy Tail. He is also Gajeel's subordinate, and is usually seen partnered with Sue. Boss Fish, believe it or not, is also an anime-only character. You may recognize him as the giant white fish that swallows Levy, Gajeel, and the three exceeds in the Fairy Tail OVA "The Exciting Ryuuzetsu Land."

You'll find out more about Laxus in the next chapter. In fact, I might make the main pairing of the fic Lexus(Levy x Laxus) just to be evil to some reviewers of mine :D(edit: I feel bad, but I laughed when I saw the reviews. I had meant this as a joke, but I had no idea I would garner some strong reactions. You guys truly made my day already)

Looking forward to your input! I apologize for any careless errors.


	5. Panther Paws

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Two million jewels? Surely you jest," the heavily pierced pirate captain growled. He sized up the man in front of him, wondering if he could force him to lower his estimate. He switched his gaze to the thick-headed bodyguards that flanked him. The more sensible of the two averted his eyes carefully. The other guard, who looked to be younger, but bigger and stronger than his partner glared right back in open hostility.

The ship inspector, an irritatingly pompous man who barely reached his waist, straightened his tie. "I'm afraid my schedule does not allow for such frivolities, Captain Redfox. Two million, give or take a few thousand." He scribbled rapidly on a roll of parchment, stamped his seal on it and pushed it across the table where Gajeel sat, arms crossed and a look of thunder on his face. He glanced at the parchment, his brow furrowing.

"Five hundred thousand just for a new mast? Three hundred for the rigging? And the price for cleanup and installation-yer bloody well robbing me blind!" He jumped to his feet, and the inspector's two huge bodyguards stood up as well. One of them lay a heavy hand on his shoulder. As if _that _could stop him. On his other side, Juvia nudged his arm, silently reminding him that they couldn't afford to act stupidly.

"Between you and me," The ship inspector replied. "While I was looking over your ship, I noticed a few...alterations...that violate the contract made when you bought your ship from its manufacturer."

"Aye. And your point?" The pirate captain did not like where this was going.

"Fairly recent repairs like the guardrails, the bowsprit, the mizzenmast...all are marked or branded by foreign companies that do not adhere to the Fiore Kingdom's Maritime Union laws."

"And since when is it illegal to commission parts from foreign yards?" Juvia spoke up at his side, her voice taut.

"It isn't," the inspector replied. "However, our kingdom depends heavily on tax revenue. And when one of our captains seeks business from a ship yard beyond our jurisdiction, the tax will instead go to _that _country's government. Our loss, their gain."

"And how does that justify adding more to the estimate? Last time I checked, you're a Fiore-based business."

"The maritime council recently decided that in order to prevent our currency from declining, any ships that seek foreign parts or repairs shall incur a steep tax. Regardless if the business exchanged was private or not. And judging by your accounts, you have not yet paid that tax for the repairs you made a year ago."

"That can be sorted out between us and the council," Juvia said before her captain could open his mouth. "Juvia does not see how it affects the repairs you make on our ship." Her manicured nails dug sharply into his arm.

"You see, I can't exactly approve the repairs to your ship without reporting these violations...however, I'm sure under the right circumstances..." He grinned crookedly. One of his teeth was capped with gold.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it wasn't to darkness nor the discomfort of chains. She was in a bunk-not a regular small bunk, but a full sized bed with multiple layers of sheets and blankets piled on top of her.

"Sue?" Levy pulled back the sheets and sat up, and was immediately greeted by a rush of cold air against her bare skin. Gasping aloud, she quickly pulled the blankets over her and shivered under the warm covers. Why was she naked? Had Sue undressed her? Confused and more than a little scared, she poked her head out from under the blankets and looked around.

An oil lamp illuminated the room, which she recognized as a ship's cabin. A large oakwood desk was bolted to the floor, a scattering of sea charts and notes littering its surface. A pair of long, finely made jackets with silver embroidery hung on pegs in the wall. One of them looked vaguely familiar but her mind was too hazy to give much thought to it. A strange feeling of vulnerability came over her; she closed her eyes and rested her aching head on the overstuffed pillow.

For several long moments she lay there, basking in the warmth of the sheets. The events of earlier came rushing back, and she gripped the sheets hard, pulling them close to her chest as she remembered the horrifying sensation of being dragged under the sea, her lungs filling with stinging saltwater. Curling up within a soft cocoon of fabrics and closing her eyes, grateful that she was even alive.

Alive...because of _him_.

A strangled whimper escaped her; Kurogane had rescued her. She nearly drowned, and he somehow managed to bring the both of them back to the ship. Her thoughts a million miles away, in a reality where she was once more in Reyos' arms. Then she woke up, and Kurogane was there, gripping her waist and gazing up at her with such an infuriating, condescending _sneer_ that she was overcome with complete embarrassment. They had both been lying on deck, in each other's arms, for goodness knows how long. It could have been seconds, or hours, for all she knew. And she had caressed him in front of the entire crew. She remembered the leers, the cat calls, the questioning look on Laxus' face as he witnessed a member of his birth guild show misguided affection to her own captor.

And the worst part was...she liked it. He had taken advantage of her obliviousness. A coldhearted murderer holding her close while she was lost in a day dream. Held her with the same blood-smeared hands that battered and bruised her body until the skin showed black and blue. And she _enjoyed _it. Her cheeks burned with shame.

Jet and Droy would be spinning like tops in their graves if they knew.

That bought yet another disturbing thought to mind; speaking of graves, what _had _Kurogane done with their bodies? Would they ever be given proper funeral rites? The gratitude she felt at being alive faded away as suddenly as it had come. A cold, empty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

She glanced idly at the bedside table and noticed several plastic packets. Liquid rations. Her hand shook as she grasped two of them; noticed with detached interest how pale and cold her skin was. She tore open the corner of one packet with her teeth and sucked greedily at the bitter mixture inside. A pleasant warmth spread through her stomach as the nutrient-rich liquid was immediately absorbed by her body. She grasped at a second packet and gulped it down, ignoring the metallic aftertaste. A wave of exhaustion passed over her, and with a weak sigh she fell into a deep slumber once more.

. . .

By the time she woke up again, Levy felt better, revitalized. Her mind no longer felt hazy, and it was with a clear head that she observed her surroundings. Nothing seemed to have changed, and she wondered if anyone had been in at all to check up on her. She was no longer bound by chains; for that she was grateful. If not for the chains that bound her hands and feet, she would never have needed Kurogane's assistance, and by extension been spared a lot of humiliation at his hands.

With the slightest of hesitation she pulled back the sheets and stood on shaky legs. She quickly found a shirt that was draped over the back of a chair and pulled it on, stifling a groan when she accidentally pushed her head through a sleeve. Whoever owned the shirt was a big man; the hem reached all the way past her knees. Despite being over-sized, the shirt was a comfortable fit and left her feeling warm and secure.

For a moment she wondered where Sue was. Whatever caused the cabin to collapse might have harmed the pregnant woman; Sue was the one person tasked with tending to her. But if not Sue, then Juvia? She couldn't imagine the stunningly beautiful blue-haired Quartermaster lowering herself to the task of tending to a half-drowned captive. Juvia generally had little to do with her. Still, a third possibility came to mind, but it was so embarrassing her cheeks flushed at the thought of it. Although, considering the men's clothes strewn about and the fact that the room had only one bunk, she was beginning to suspect whom the identity of the cabin's owner was. Images of a condescending smirk and wickedly gleaming crimson eyes danced across her vision, and she felt a tremor run down her spine.

The Fairy stood around awkwardly for several long seconds, wondering what to do next. Now that she knew who the room belonged to, she felt sick inside. Outside the cabin walls, she barely heard the cry of sea gulls. A desire to see the outside washed over her. The day she almost drowned was the first time she'd been allowed above deck since her capture. And even that hadn't lasted long before the skies turned cloudy and gray. Levy soundlessly approached the door and looked through the peephole. No one close by...maybe she could find Sue, or at the very least breathe in some of the sea air. She pulled the doorknob, a smile gracing her lips as bright yellow sunlight flooded the room.

And then Pantherlily pounced.

* * *

Gajeel(formally known as Kurogane), Scourge of the Seven Seas and captain of the _Element Four _was not a happy man. The morning after the Boss Fish's attack on the ship, they took full stock of the damage.

It wasn't pretty.

The foremast had broken, taking along with it a good portion of rigging and cables. The poop deck was a mess- the whale shark, with one swipe of its massive tail, destroyed a quarter of it along with one of the cabins that had been situated beneath the raised platform. Fortunately for them, it completely missed the ship's wheel and the mechanics that enabled Boze to steer the ship. If the ship's rudder had gone...

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose. It had never happened before, and he wanted to _keep _it that way. He stood at the bow, hands clasped behind his back as he gathered his thoughts. His hair, which was bound in a ponytail that reached his lower back waved erratically in the wind. Pantherlily padded to his side and nudged his hand. Gajeel happily obliged, scratching around the big cat's ears.

Lily had been his constant companion for the past six years. The panther had already been in his prime when the young pirate rescued him from an abusive animal dealer, and was reaching the age where he was no longer as active as he used to be. The fur around his mouth was white as snow, and one of Gajeel's biggest worries was that the big cat would die within the next few years. As if sensing his companion's change of mood, the panther mouthed his arm gently and gazed up at him with adoring eyes. Gajeel gave him a last pat, and together they watched the play of sea lions in the harbor.

The Boss Fish had disappeared once more. The _Element Four _docked at the nearest port, a harbor town that lay along a crescent shaped stretch of beach. Known by the name of Aspen, it was very easily missed by passing ships. It was there that they sought repairs. The negotiations regarding repair prices hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. There were a couple of disagreements. And maybe a chair or two was thrown, and a couple of gold-encrusted teeth knocked out. But being the type of man he was, he eventually got what he wanted. The repairs would take a couple of weeks; Jose wasn't expecting him for another two months. He could afford to allow the crew-and himself- to wind down. Sue would like it; he'd guessed her condition, and figured she would like a bit of rest, especially after being dealt a glancing blow by broken planks when the Boss Fish's tail struck the cabin she happened to be in.

The repairs would be started soon, and many of the crew decided to take advantage of the time off and go down to the town for women, ale, and gambling. Though he rarely did so, he considered doing the same. He hadn't lain with a woman in almost a year. After the disaster with Minerva, he'd sworn off women. Or wenches, as he preferred to call them nowadays. Until a certain little doe eyed lass boarded his ship...

Lily's ears twitched, and without explanation the black panther stretched and padded away. Gajeel didn't call him back. Lily was no pet; his cat could go where he pleased. He continued to muse for a while yet, his demeanor unchanging even at the approach of footsteps louder than his own. They stopped several feet behind him.

"Kurogane."

"Mister Dreyar." Gajeel greeted without his passenger without turning around. "How may I be of service?" The accommodating words tasted foul on his tongue.

Laxus stood beside him now, apparently appreciating the view, though Gajeel knew otherwise. "You should know why I am here, esteemed Captain." The slightest hint of mockery in his tone. Gajeel took it all in stride.

"I apologize for the delays. The repairs will be but two weeks. Do you seek compensation?"

"Don't patronize me. That girl. The clumsy one who bears the mark of Fairy Tail on her hand. Who is she?" The pirate narrowed his eyes. _You already know, rot you..._

"She is a simple passenger. We are uniting her with family." Laxus gave a disbelieving snort.

"Do you keep all your female passengers in chains?"

"Only when they ask." Gajeel replied smoothly, and the innuendo was not lost on his client. "We already have plans for her. If you will excuse me...I have work to do." Though he hated to do it, he turned his back on the taller man and started to walk away. He only made it three steps before Laxus spoke again.

"I'll buy her off you." Gajeel paused. _Why the sudden interest in her? _He remembered when it happened; the Heartfilia girl fell as the ship went over a wave, and before he knew it, she was in her former guild mate's arms. He'd seen the spark of recognition in her eyes, and he was hard pressed to snatch her from the blond man before she could say anything to him. Even if they had no connection, the mere thought of his captive foisting her attentions on his obnoxious client made his hair spike in irritation. Did the grandson of Master Jose's biggest enemy have designs on the young woman?

"She is already spoken for," the pirate answered curtly. "Despite her connection to Fairy Tail, she won't affect your negotiations with Master Jose. You tend to your own business while I tend to mine, Dreyar. This is _my _ship. Keep that in mind." Without waiting for an answer, he straightened his jacket and stalked away.

The crew members who had been listening in on the exchange scrambled to look busy; he seized one by the collar. "Watch that one," he muttered, jerking his head in Laxus' direction. "If he so much as looks at the gangplank, I want to know."

"A-aye, sir!" the deck hand stammered.

He tossed the lad aside and attended to a few other tasks.

By the time he returned to his cabin it was late afternoon and his jacket was stifling; he unbuttoned it to the waist and was just about to turn the knob when he heard it.

A soft, timid voice that was barely legible through the thick wooden panels that made up his cabin. He paused and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door so he could hear better.

"_And the dragon traveled night and day, knowing the weight of the entire kingdom rested upon his shoulders. The evil wizard sent forth rain that blinded him, snow that froze his joints, and hail that pelted his wings so hard they were torn to ribbons. And by the time he reached the promised lands, he was no longer able to fly. He crawled as piteously as the lowest worm, determined to rescue the King's beloved daughter." _

There was a long pause, and Gajeel found himself wanting to hear more. Her voice sounded so _different. _So devoid of that hint of anger she'd spoken with since the night he first took her. After a moment he realized she was sniffling. He considered coming back later, then immediately threw that thought aside. It was _his_ room, dammit. He wasn't going to pussyfoot around a girl half his size just because she was an emotional crybaby.

_You've given her more reasons to cry in a week than she'd have in a year, _an irritating little voice piped up in his head.

He opened the door.

* * *

That Pantherlily was just a kitty cat was a huge understatement.

She vaguely remembered something big black and furry that kept hanging around her bed while she was recovering from Kurogane's abuse. A creature that disappeared once she was fully awake and coherent. She'd known that Kurogane owned a black cat. Sue had mentioned it once or twice-but apparently neglected to mention that the "cat" was a fully grown black panther.

She also failed to mention that despite being nearly twice her weight and armed with four inch long fangs, the big cat was a complete _goofball_. He growled every time she approached the door to leave, but was perfectly calm when she stayed far away from the door. After a few minutes she held out her hand, and to her delight the panther sniffed and licked it. Then leapt up on the bed and rolled on his back, all four legs waving in the air.

Though the cat was unexpected company, she was grateful all the same. She found herself opening up to him; she was positive the panther didn't understand a word of what she was saying. What could a feline know about such things as Guilds? Still, Pantherlily watched her attentively as she described her guild mates.

Talking to the cat took an enormous weight off her shoulders. It felt good to be able to tell someone how she felt and be listened to. It was one of the many things she missed, being separated from her closest friends.

_Does Kurogane keep Pantherlily around for the same reason? For the companionship? _She wondered, stroking his ears as he purred. For lack of anything else to do, she began to recite a story she heard when she was a little girl; about a dragon who made friends with a young princess, and eventually fell in love with her. Loved her so much, his dying breath was spent rescuing her from an evil prince and bringing her home safe to her family.

She was close to the end of the story when she realized her new companion was no longer awake. _He must be old and tired, _she thought, noting the white fur on his muzzle. Levy drew her legs up and hugged her knees. This particular story always had an emotional effect on her. From a young age, she felt sympathy, and love for the poor dragon. To make herself feel better, she changed the story.

In truth, the original story made fun of the dragon; constantly ridiculed him for being in love with a human and thinking that if he rescued her, her father would let him marry her. Poor, foolish dragon, who didn't know any better. That not all things were possible, and they didn't work out that way. That the "evil" prince managed to win over the princess' heart, and that his rescue, despite her protests, was really no better than a kidnapping in the end. In that ending, the evil prince killed the dragon, and no one, not even the princess whom he loved so much, mourned his death.

She sniffed loudly, feeling a little ashamed that even at the age of twenty, the dragon's plight was tragic enough to make her weep like a child. Levy wiped at her eyes, then froze as the door swung open.

_Kurogane..._

His unsettling crimson eyes met hers, and her heart skipped a beat in response. Her fingers reflexively formed the hand signs for "fire". She would burn down the entire ship before letting him lay a hand on her again.

The stare down continued for another minute before he finally broke the silence.

"You all right Shrimp?"

* * *

Another chapter done. I was sooo busy this week, so I'm a bit tired(and annoyed I wasn't able to finish on friday)

And oh my goodness, I wasn't expecting 13 reviews for the last chapter! You all are so awesome. I enjoyed the feedback, and did my best with replies. I was also planning on trolling everyone(again) and saying I would make this into a harem fic. Then I realized how unfunny that is because I actually strongly dislike harem fics in the first place(sorry if offend anyone with that comment, but Levy and Gajeel belong ONLY with each other.)

Knew I should have saved the Lexus thing for april fool's...tch!

I've started rewatching certain FT episodes with the English dubs. Most specifically, the Tenrou Island ones with Levy x Gajeel interaction. I love the voices! Levy's voice in the English dub isn't as childish or soft as the Japanese one, so it took a little getting used to. Even so, I still like it. I like both versions. I like giving dubs a fair chance, and Fairy Tail's isn't too shabby(unlike Rave Master's. Yuck!)

Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last(needs more dialogue!). It was a long week. Apologies for any errors, and feedback(a.k.a more than 5 reviews) would be appreciated! They motivate me to continue writing ^ ^ I love hearing all your opinions!

-EDIT- Aaargh errors abound! Must fix! My English professor would murder me if she saw this!


	6. Bed Sheets

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

Please read **A/N** at the end ^ ^

* * *

_It was on the day of the Harvest Festival that he first met her._

_She had just broken up with a sweetheart- he could tell by the set of her shoulders, the redness in her eyes, the longing glances she cast at the couples who traversed Magnolia's streets during the celebrations. He knew well the look of a woman with a broken heart; in a guild full of strong women, there were the inevitable occasions where a relationship would go sour, and his guild mates would show a more emotional, fragile side. He remembered well the time in which his female guild mates had reached that point in their lives. He and that Flame Brain had ended up putting many, **many** young men in the hospital because of it._

_Cana toughened up after her first breakup; Levy had never quite been the same afters hers and it showed in her magic. Erza...well, he didn't know the entire story, but he knew she cried at night, when she thought everyone was asleep. Something to do with a man from her past-he didn't know the exact details, and wasn't willing to risk his neck finding out. She was his closest friend, and as such he looked out for her, even when she didn't need it._

_But this pale woman, standing by the market square was clearly on the verge of a break down. He saw right through her stoic demeanor, and ____he presently approached her and introduced himself. Even now, he could never tell if it was_ out of a sense of pity, or something more.  


_She was able to wield the powers of water, which impressed him; not many mages could perform water magic. He said as much, and she in turn was surprised when he showed off his Ice Make ability._

_They'd ended up spending the afternoon together-no guild, no jobs, just testing the waters, so to speak. She came off as weird, but he slowly found himself growing attached to her awkward nature. She seemed so lonely, he wondered if she'd consider joining his guild. _

_It all went downhill the moment he mentioned Fairy Tail. _

_. . ._

"Gray, do you have a minute?"

Gray was not surprised when Erza sought him out while they were both alone in the galley. A no-nonsense sort of woman, his captain was so in tune with the emotions of all her crew, that she always had an inkling when something was troubling them. Despite the fact that they'd known each other for the better part of a decade, he was still apprehensive around the S-class captain at times. This was one of those moments.

He stamped out his cigarette and pocketed the butt; Erza's eyes narrowed in slight disapproval of his habit but she made no remark of it.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You've been rather distant lately. Ever since we left port."

"I suppose so. A bit of a shock, I guess."

"There is always a risk in our line of work," she said firmly. "In fact, it should be expected. Just because it takes you by surprise does not mean you have to close yourself off because of it."

"Aye, Erz...Captain."

Her expression softened. "But I can see that isn't the issue. Something else is on your mind."

"It's nothing important. I won't flake out or anything, if that's what you're wondering." _At least, I hope not._

"I've known you since the first time you walked through Fairy Tail's doors. If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be sulking about like dried-up barnacle."

"That's an unusual way of putting it."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Can't say."

"But you know something," A warning in her tone.

"It's just a stupid thought I had. Pure nonsense."

"And I value the thoughts of every one of my crew. Even if it's simply a hunch, withholding potentially helpful information is still a violation of our ship's code." In a lower voice she added: "I do not want to punish you, but I'll have no other choice."

Gray wasn't afraid of being punished, but one look at the crimson haired captain and he realized that she was also speaking to him as a friend. He sighed and folded his arms.

"You ever hear of water mages in Magnolia?"

"No.." Erza replied slowly, wondering where he was getting at. "As I understand, they're quite rare."

"Exactly," Gray nodded. "But the night Levy was taken, I met one during the festival."

"Go on."

"Well, we talked for a good bit-she was all alone and it seemed that some lover of hers walked out in the middle of a date. And she was a bit strange as well."

"Sounds fascinating, but your point?"

"I asked her if she wanted to see the guild. As soon as I mentioned Fairy Tail, she got this look on her face. Like she'd seen Zeref's Ghost. Then muttered something about having to go to the restroom-"

"And that was the last you saw of her," Erza finished for him.

He nodded, looking wary. "If I had just gone after her..."

"There was nothing you could do." Erza reassured him. "But, perchance, did you get her name?"

After she left Gray stayed for a while, numbly digesting the information Erza had just given him. Juvia Lockser, one of the most dangerous women to sail the open seas. An S-class member of Phantom Lord, a rank higher than himself. The possibility of the lonely woman he befriended being a part of the guild that attacked his nakama made him sick inside. That she'd _known _what her guild mates would be doing to his own the entire time they were together disgusted him. Never mind that she hadn't known he was in Fairy Tail until the last moment, it was the fact that she allowed her own comrades to harm innocent people in the first place. People who happened to be his family. An unforgivable crime.

For all he knew, she likely joined in on the attack right after she ran away from him. If only he'd followed...

Gray cursed under his breath. His mind flashed back to the evening of the festival; the wonder and delight in Juvia's sapphire eyes as he handed her a tiny, glistening butterfly charm made of his own ice. His fists clenched as it was replaced with the image of Jet and Droy's broken bodies. He felt betrayed.

The ice wielder would chase her to the ends of the Earthland to make sure she paid for what she'd done.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Kurogane asked again, his eyes locked on hers.

Levy looked rebellious for a second, as if she were about to come up with a snarky reply. He clenched a fist reflexively, and she clearly thought better.

"Aye."

"Good." Another awkward silence passed between them, during which the pirate captain observed her at his leisure.

The first thing he noticed was the greenish blonde color her hair had turned ever since she was knocked overboard. Sea water seemed to have an odd effect on blonde hair, he'd observed over the years. It turned hair brittle, and for some with golden hair even changed the color slightly. Perhaps all it needed was a good wash, and soon; it was imperative that Jude Heartfilia be able to recognize his estranged daughter when the time came.

The second thing, to his mild surprise was the fact that she was wearing one of his work shirts. She sat cross-legged on the bed-_his _bed-and he could barely make out her skinny knees under all the cloth. The idea of his stubborn little captive wearing his clothes sent a lush wave of satisfaction up his spine.

As he watched her squirm under his gaze, she was in turn noting his features.

Once again she was struck by how much he looked like Reyos. The same color hair and eyes...except Kurogane's eyes were a deeper, sinister red than her former lover's. But he didn't have Reyos' charm.

"I can tell you have something on your mind, lass. Out with it then."

He could see it in her gaze, a subtle inquisitiveness mixed with apprehension. It was the same sort of look his crew gave him when they were too scared to ask him to repeat a set of instructions.

"What, cat got your tongue, girl? You talk only for him now?" Kurogane growled. Levy flushed; she'd had no idea he was listening in on her story. Her eyes darted to Pantherlily, and the pirate narrowed his own. "Lily's been mooching off ya for attention, huh?" Her lack of response was beginning to irritate him.

He nudged the sleeping panther with his boot. "He may be nuzzling up to ya now, but my cat will just as soon tear your pretty little throat out if you even think of trying anything foolish."

He removed his jacket and crossed the room, hanging it up on a peg near his desk. With his back to her, Levy now saw that his long, black mane was tied back in a low ponytail. The look worked for him, though she privately thought he looked better with his hair loose. As if reading her mind, he undid the cord that bound his hair, shaking it free so that it settled over his shoulders and down his back.

The pirate captain, now clad in only an off white shirt and dark brown breeches, crossed his brawny arms and leaned against the wall. The dim lamplight threw half his face into shadow. His expression was unreadable.

"Are you the one who put me here?" Levy finally asked. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she flinched.

"Aye. Your room was destroyed. The cabin my Quartermaster and Sue share is too small to hold three." He could tell she wanted to argue with his reasoning, but was unable to find fault with it.

"I woke up naked, and _dry_. Care to explain that too?" He was caught off guard by the venom in her tone; what happened to that soft voice that spun a tale of dragons so well?

"Ah, yes. I suppose I did give you a bit of a rubdown while you were passed out." Seeing the color drain from her face, he added: "You'd have caught your death from hypothermia if I hadn't."

"What...what did you _do_ to me?" She hugged her arms close to her body. Her skin prickled, as if ants were running all over her. Had he taken advantage of her while she was unconscious? She wouldn't put it past the scumbag. Just the thought of the pirate captain handling her body in any way made her feel violated. She felt small and weak in his presence.

His poker face dropped, and a look of pure resentment crossed his face. "Is that how you give thanks to the person who saves you, lass? Accuse him of rape? Don't flatter yourself, girl. Those bumps on your chest are as flat as a bed sheet."She flushed red at the personal jab. He'd been exaggerating, of course, but it still hurt.

"I wouldn't put rape past you. I have _nothing _to thank you for." His eyebrow raised, but other than that, he stayed in his place. "I'd rather have died than been saved by a filthy murderer."His lip curled. In that instant, he looked as if he were about to blurt something out, but then shook his head and composed his features.

"You don't say?" His voice was irritatingly calm. Kurogane pushed himself off from the wall and approached the bed. The look in his eyes was cold, calculating. He was up to something. She stared at those horrible eyes until her sight blurred. She felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"S-stay away from me," she spat, wondering if she would have to rely on her limited magic after all. It would mean blowing her cover, and she wanted them to be as far away from Magnolia as possible when that happened.

"You know, you really know how to get on my nerves,"he said quietly. You question my motives, yet here you are in _my _bed, wearing _my _shirt, rubbing your scent all over the sheets I sleep on. And sweetheart," his voice lowered until it was hardly more than a growl. "Wearing a man's clothes will only make him want to ravish you more. You're asking for it."

"You wouldn't dare, you oversexed pig!" She snarled back.

"Don't fuck with me, _little_ _girl_. You're a street rat compared to some of the women I've bedded. Maybe when these grow a bit bigger.."She cried out in pain as he pinched her nipple, hard, through the shirt. "I'll make a _real _woman out of you." Her soft eyes were as wide as saucers, as if she hadn't quite expected him to touch her like that. He leered at her; he'd wanted to scare her, and what he got in return was pure terror.

But still, she was looking at him. Acknowledging _him_.

A soft growl filled the room. He glanced down, and noticed Pantherlily's jaws clamped firmly around his wrist. _So you betray me too, old friend? _Lily's was resolute. He would not let his dearest companion fall further into the darkness than he already was.

Levy slid off the bed and darted across the room, her bare feet hardly making a sound against the smooth wooden floor. Pantherlily and Kurogane stared into the other's eyes, a silent battle of wills brewing between them. She lingered by the door, prepared to bolt if the man made another move towards her.

"Don't think you can escape this ship," the pirate said, not taking his eyes off the panther. "I will find you and I will drag you back by your hair if I have to."

It was taking all of her willpower not to burst into tears. _Monster__..._

"G-go to hell," she rasped, reflexively crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Been there and back, girl. It was a wee too cold for my bones."

"Then it goes to show how messed up you are," Levy countered.

"My dear..." He smirked. "You don't know the half of it."

Her entire countenance changed; her shoulders slumped, and she suddenly looked vulnerable, sapped of strength. "So that's how it is,"she murmured. She turned the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurogane asked quietly. He couldn't bring himself to move, under the panther's stare.

Levy took a deep, shuddering breath. "If I can't leave the ship, then so be it. But I will not spend another minute in here with you. You act like a spoiled child-unwilling to take responsibility for your own actions, and striking out violently when you have not the wit to respond. I can't stand to look at you!" And with those parting words, she fled.

. . .

Pantherlily released him the moment the door closed. The panther slunk apologetically to his corner, a plaintive whine escaping his throat as his human examined the bruises his sharp teeth left.

"It wasn't supposed to go like that," Gajeel said to himself. "What have I done, Lily?"

Never before had a woman-or anyone-dared to tell him the things she just said. His prisoner had a knack for saying the very things that would send him over the edge, and this case was no different. A white hot fury rushed through his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to pick a fight and beat someone, anyone, to a lifeless pulp. He'd wanted to hit her too, right then. For making him feel, for one, long, agonizing moment, like a complete fool.

It was one of the few times someone had been able to chip away at his pride, tear down the wall of ignorance he'd so carefully built over the years. She reminded him of Metallicana, in that sense. His mentor was brutally honest, if not snobbish, and with a few choice words was able to make him feel inadequate in the space of five seconds.

The sheets on his bed were rumpled from use. He clenched his fists. If she wanted to be far away from him, he could accept that. There was always room in the cargo hold. He started to gather them up. They smelled like her.

He now realized that he regretted his hasty words, his hurtful actions. It confused him to no end; he was a pirate. A pirate cared only for himself, and his ship. There was no sense in wasting time with the traditions of land bound folk; no place for children, a wife, on the open sea. He had every right to take and plunder.

Marriage was out of the question for him; though he'd had his fair share of casual encounters, he was by no means the promiscuous man he had led the Heartfilia girl to believe. And herein lay his dilemma; what _did _he want from her? Did he want a one-time experience, or was he secretly hoping she would stay in contact with him after the voyage was over? It mattered not, as of now. She'd made it quite clear that their relationship would forever remain volatile.

By now he'd gathered her used bed sheets in a pile on the edge of the bed. Her unique scent subtly clung to the fabric. He brought one up to his face and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Locking it into his memory. His eyes snapped open. Something felt wrong.

He reached the door in two strides and flung it open. Startled deck hands dove out of his way as he crossed to port side and stepped into Totomaru's path just as he was about to walk down the gangplank on to the docks of Aspen Town.

The black-and-white haired pyromaniac blinked in mild surprise. "Captain! Looking fine this evening, I see."

"Spare me the pleasantries. Where are you taking _her_?" The heiress stood just behind the other man. Someone had found her a new set of clothes, a pale yellow dress with a skirt that reached her knees. Her hair was neatly combed and tied back. She tensed warily under his scrutiny. The clothes looked too good on her, he thought sourly.

The other man blanched as the pirate's suspicious gaze fell on him. "Well...you see...I ran into this lovely young lady and..."

"Juvia asked him to keep her secure in one of the inns while the ship gets repaired," His blue-haired Quartermaster cut in, approaching them with a neutral expression. "Until the extra cabin gets fixed, there is no other room on board the ship. And Juvia considers it improper for a ship's captain to have to share his quarters with a passenger, and a woman no less."

"Reasonable enough," he said carefully. "But I wish you'd notified me first," he continued, flashing fang as he spoke.

"My apologies, Captain."

"Hn." He glanced at Totomaru. "Which inn?"

"The Silver Sands, Captain Redfox." He nodded.

"Carry on then. If you lose her..."He let the words trail off. The pirate stepped aside, leaving the gangplank clear.

The other man looked relieved. "Aye. Come on, lass." He strode quickly down the plank. Sparing him no glance, the heiress went to follow when Gajeel leaned forward and seized her arm, pulling her close. Her eyes were rounded in shock.

"Watch your back,"he cautioned quietly, before releasing her. She gazed at him for a few seconds and gave a short nod before walking down to join Totomaru. She did not look back.

* * *

**(A/N)  
**

I just want to say I am so grateful to everyone who has clicked on this story to read it, and especially grateful to those who faved/alerted/reviewed. In thanks to everyone, I wrote a one-shot featuring Gajeel and Levy. Well, it was supposed to be a one-shot but it's 2 in the morning and 5,000+words later, I've discovered, to my utter horror, that I'm not even close to being done with this one( now two)shot. So...I'll likely just post the other half along with Ch. 7 or 10 of Rope's End.

The story is called Below The Line, and it can be found on my profile. Once again, thank you all!

(And leave more than 5 reviews, reviews fuel my low self-esteem! XD But seriously, I love you guys. )

Now, about the chapter...Yes, I know, I made Gajeel evil again. He's a troubled man, I admit, but his behavior is still abusive and unacceptable. I love him and all, but he deserves to get his butt kicked for his actions. Levy has every right to be suspicious of him. I just wanted to say this before people think I'm glamorizing assault or justifying it in any way. Abuse of any kind is evil. I also switch from First Person to Third Person to First Person again...I apologize if it is confusing, and I am sorry for any errors.

One other thing... I just watched the newly released episode 176 of FT. I swear I nose-bled all over the place when Gajeel came on to the scene. *swoons*


	7. The Blues

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Levy gasped as a pair of large hands covered her eyes; she had spent the past few minutes washing the dishes, and there were still a lot more to go._

_At least one night a week, the residents of Fairy Hills Cottage would cook dinner and eat together. It was a tradition first brought about by the Matron, an elderly woman named Hilda. Having nothing else to do, Levy had volunteered to do all the dishes. She liked doing dishes; it gave her hands something to do while she let her mind wander._

_"Guess who?" A deep voice playfully teased._

_"Ryos?" She guessed, stifling a laugh as her sweetheart let out a pained groan. Wiping her soapy hands on the front of her apron, she turned to face him and was immediately swept into his embrace. His reddish eyes sparked mirthfully as he tilted her chin up and surprised her with a chaste kiss._

_"I missed you..."she whispered as he slowly withdrew._

_"How sweet..."A low, sultry voice spoke from the doorway. Levy jumped, then peered past the tall man at the lean woman who eyed them balefully._

_"Minerva...how nice to see you," she said politely, trying to keep a pleasant expression as the other woman sniffed and looked disdainfully at the dining room's simple furnishings._

_"Likewise. Well,_ Rogue_, I'll just wait out here and leave you two to your...business." Ryos' companion purred over her shoulder as she left._

_Levy fought back the impulse to torch her trailing dress; Minerva was not a woman to mess with. As one of Sabertooth's leaders, she was well-versed in physical combat and military tactics. She was also one of the most merciless women Levy had ever met. And it didn't help that her lover was directly under her command._

_"Don't mind Minerva...she's had a hard day. One of the clients propositioned her earlier, then got upset when she refused." Ryos murmured as she seethed._

_Levy raised an eyebrow. "Is he still alive?"_

_"Minus a hand." He chuckled as she shook her head._

_"Why am I not surprised...still, I am glad to see you. I didn't know you would be in Magnolia tonight, else I would have prepared for the evening." Ryos' stiffened, and he withdrew from her embrace._

_"Just as well you didn't, darling. We are merely passing through." He looked regretful. "The others insisted on going ahead while I came down to see you."_

_"And why is _she_ here?"_

_Ryos expression soured. "Protection. A rival mercenary guild seems to have taken offense with us. They pick our members off when they're alone. They wouldn't dare touch me,"he added, seeing her face blanch._

_"Which guild?" She asked, wondering if there was anything she could do to help._

_As if reading her thoughts, Ryos shook his head. "I'd prefer you stay out of it. I'm telling you to not get involved. You know how we handle things," he added teasingly._

_Levy rested her head against his chest. "Aye. Although your guild seems to get into a lot of fights these days. Do you not grow tired of it?"_

_"Never." The vehemence in his tone pained her._

_She stood back to look at her sweetheart; he wore a heavy cloak over light steel armor, with metal plates shielding his shins and forearms. His hair had grown longer in the few weeks since she had seen him last; the long sweep of hair that covered his right eye now reached all the way to his chin, while the rest of his hair just barely touched his shoulders. He looked more handsome than ever. But he was tired. She could see it in the slight darkening under his visible eye. Even his smile was that of a weary man._

_"Are you sure you can't stay the night?"_

_Ryos shook his head, and Levy's shoulders slumped. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him in bed and make up for lost time. They'd only been intimate twice before, and both times he'd had to leave early the next morning. She missed him terribly._

_"How much time do you have?"_

_"Minerva said she'll give us an hour before she breaks down the door." It's always her..._

_"In that case...do you want something to eat? We still have leftovers...wine..." she trailed off, the hungry gleam in his eyes all too apparent._

_"Something to eat? Are you offering yourself up?" The timbre of his voice sent shivers up her spine. He stepped closer, and she turned to flee. She barely went a handful of paces before strong arms swept her against a well well-muscled chest._

_Levy gasped as he slowly swept his hand down to cup the front of her shorts. His sudden change in behavior caught her off guard. "N-now?" She squeaked as he leaned down to nibble gently on the nape of her neck. Her skin tingled as his long hair brushed her cheek._

_In answer turned her around and lifted her up; her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. His hands rested securely on her bottom, and Levy squirmed at the unexpected contact. This was going too fast, she knew as he carried her up the stairs to her room and dumped her roughly on the bed. She clutched reflexively at the rumpled sheets.  
_

_Something was wrong. The shy, bookish man was never anything but gentle when they were intimate. Was he using her to distract himself? What had changed? She winced, an old shoulder wound aching from the hard impact on her mattress._

_How he managed to shed his armor so quickly, she never knew, but by the time she recovered from her shock he stood before her, shirtless and wearing only his breeches. But his eyes held only uncertainty. Levy leaned forward and grasped his hands, pulling him onto the bed._

_"Is something bothering you?" She asked hesitantly as he lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. His eyes flickered, and his gaze turned cold._

_"Nothing of the sort,"he replied sharply. "It's nothing you have to concern yourself with."_

_She flinched; his aloof response stung. After a moment of silence he spoke again, in a much softer tone._

_"I missed you too." Levy smiled shyly at him. His admission wasn't meant to ease the pain of his hurtful words. They were spoken with honestly, and with feeling, and right at that moment the script mage wanted nothing more than to hug him close._

_She had hoped they could sit in bed and simply converse as a couple, but then she realized that maybe he _needed_ this. And they didn't have long. Taking a deep breath she sat up and faced away from him, hiding her blush as she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it in the corner. Her front-clasping silk bra soon joined it. The mattress shifted as Ryos came up behind her and placed his hands over her modest breasts, the pads of his thumbs circling soft pink areolas. His breaths were heavy and ragged, and he nipped insistently at her jawline until she turned her head and allowed him access to her lips._

_She stifled a squeak as one of his canines nicked her lower lip; if he noticed, he gave no indication. Even as he rolled her beneath him and situated himself between her legs, she felt more alone than ever._

_. . ._

_"Levy...I've got to go," he said awkwardly forty minutes later. He didn't look at her. He stood at the foot of the bed, back facing her as he strapped on his armor._

_"I know,"she replied softly, her voice muffled by the pillow she held against her chest. She felt sore all over, as if her lover had taken out all his frustrations upon her body. It was not a good feeling. "I just wish we had more time...no jobs, no interruptions...just the two of us, like it was before."_

_He sighed heavily. "When I joined Minerva's unit, I swore to always follow her, and to always put Sabertooth before anything else."_

_"Including me," Levy finished, closing her eyes. "And what happens if you decide to go back to solo work?"_

_"I don't know,"he admitted. "I'm not sure I even want to leave this unit. I now work with a team, aye, but the jobs are more challenging. Minerva says that I might make S-class in a year or two if I continue to improve. I don't want to pass up that opportunity."_

_He knew his words upset her; the guilt was written clear across his face. In turn, Levy began to feel ashamed of her own actions; she shouldn't expect him to toss aside his commitment to Sabertooth just because they were together. But it wasn't the first time they had such a conversation. It was fine, during the first few months of their relationship. Ryos would do a couple of high-paying jobs every week, and spend the rest of his time in Magnolia with her. They would do the sort of things ordinary couples would do, like take long walks through Magnolia Forest or peruse the book store. But it wasn't to last. After a while, Minerva invited him to her own combat unit and kept him constantly at work._

_It had been like this for over seven months, and she was getting tired of it. She would talk this over with Minerva privately, she decided. Somehow convince her to allow Ryos more time off from team jobs each month._

_It was hours after he'd gone when she finally got up, the soreness fading to a dull pain. She needed a shower._

* * *

As it turned out, Aspen Town was not unlike Magnolia. The way the blocks were structured, as well as the types of trees that lined the street were similar to that of her hometown's. The few familiarities she found within the foreign town eased her homesickness somewhat; nevertheless, she still missed her fellow guild mates, and Lucy and Jet and Droy most of all. As always, she once again found herself wondering if her two team mates had been given a proper funeral. She still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask Kurogane where he left their bodies. But, surely the pirate captain wasn't so cruel as to deprive her guild mates the chance to give her beloved crew a proper sending off. Then she remembered the horrible treatment she'd endured at his hands, and a single, hopeless tear fell down her cheek.

_Mavis, save their souls. _

Lucy especially was at the forefront of her thoughts. She felt relieved to know that at least, she'd managed to buy her best friend time to hide herself away. Although, knowing Lucy,she was more likely to find her on the front lines than cowering behind Natsu like she had the first week or so as a new guild recruit. She had no doubt Lucy would be among the first to volunteer to go after the _Element Four. _Which was the last thing they needed-Lucy had no wish to inherit her father's wealth, much less see him. Brave Lucy, who rejected the soft lifestyle of a wealthy socialite and threw her soul into being a part of Fairy Tail.

The one person she told _everything._ If the pirates ever found her_..._

The thought of Kurogane anywhere near her closest friend made her stomach lurch.

Levy shook her head, clearing her thoughts of all things pertaining to the life she'd been snatched away from. Her heart still ached at the loss of the nakama she was forced to leave behind.

She turned her attention to the man whom she walked beside. Their arms were linked and he held her tightly, as if to deter any attempts to escape. He stared straight ahead, his steps brisk and confident. She nearly had to jog to keep up.

"Where are we going?" She eventually asked.

"Somewhere secure," The man named Totomaru replied. She nodded absently.

She recognized him as the same man who shared Kurogane's table the night he harassed her at the club. By that association alone she didn't trust the man from the soles of his worn leather boots to the top of his black-and-white haired head. Still, she'd jumped at the chance to get off the ship, if it meant being away from Kurogane for a few days. Her legs, weak after many days of little activity, began to cramp; she slowed to a walk, and Totomaru frowned at her before matching her pace.

Like Magnolia, the streets were paved. Even though it was almost night time, children still played freely on the streets, and adults went about their chores as diligently as if it were still daytime. She made a mental note to investigate this later;maybe Aspen Town was as active at night as most other towns were by day. A light breeze blew in from the sea, and she shivered as the cold air hit her exposed skin.

They passed a series of stalls, some of them selling food and fresh produce, while others vended perfumes and herbal medicines. A particular stall caught her eye, and she nearly tripped over her own feet.

"A trinket catch your eye, lass?" Totomaru was more observant than she thought. "There something you want to buy?"

Levy nodded. "Shampoo for my hair...and a couple of other things."

Totomaru pursed his lips. "Might want to give it a thorough wash...it looks a bit green. Sea water does not agree with blonde hair, I take it?" Unbeknownst to him, it was only the natural blue of her hair showing green through the yellow dye.

"No, it doesn't,"Levy agreed with his misconception. She didn't dare point out that sea water only affected _dyed _blonde hair. Had she been a natural blonde like Lucy, her hair would have remained unchanged, unless the water had been chlorinated the way private pools were. Then it could have turned green.

The pirate dug 'round in his pockets and produced a handful of two thousand jewel pieces. Levy's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist and dropped the golden coins in her palm.

"Get everything you need, sweetling. And buy a nice dress or two," he added. "I'll be watching."

Her nostrils flared minutely, but she nodded in compliance and turned towards the stalls. She owed him no thanks, and he deserved none. He was still her captor, and if he wanted to play nice, well, she would simply reap the benefits.

She went straight to the vendor that sold home-made skin and hair products. There was even a bottle of shampoo that smelled like freshly picked blueberries. It wasn't long until she found exactly what she needed. Levy paid for the items and cast a furtive look over her shoulder at Totomaru. The pirate was leaning against a lamppost, his eyes fixed on her every movement. He gestured impatiently towards the clothes stalls, and without further ado she scanned the racks for something that fit her less than average size.

It felt odd, shopping for clothes like this. She picked out a blue floral print dress and held it against her body. For the past two years, she wore only the sort of practical clothes sea women wore. Breeches, shirts, vests, jackets-not the flimsy sundresses she wore around the time she was with Ryos. Levy closed her eyes;the memories came flooding back. Ryos buying her a similarly colored dress for her birthday, a week before their relationship came to a tumultuous end. It was a beautiful dress, and one she would have liked to wear, despite her situation. She shook her head; she didn't need any more reminders of him. It was all over, and things would never be the same between the two of them again.

She put the dress back and chose two pairs of pants, one brown with black laces crisscrossing up the side of each leg, the other a plain beige. Afterwards, she found four blouses, each one a different color. One of them was yellow with a pattern of blue birds all over the front. She also picked out a light green sun dress like the one she was currently wearing. A few pieces of underwear, and a vest she could sleep in. She turned to the vendor and handed him the remaining three 2k jewel pieces.

Then, she noticed a stall specially for women's care, and couldn't resist taking a look.

"Are you done?" Totomaru asked, coming up beside her as she paid for a box of tampons. "Got everything you need?"

Her face flushed as she realized he was staring openly at her most recent purchase, and she hastily stuffed it into the bag containing her new clothes. "Aye,"she choked out.

They eventually came to an inn; it was easily one of the larger buildings in the entire town.

"And here we are,"Totomaru muttered, pushing open the door and waving her inside. He followed immediately after her and seized her arm before she got too far in front of him.

"Good evening, dears," said an elderly woman who sat behind the front desk whittling. "Room for the evening?" Her eyes widened as Totomaru dropped a hefty pouch in front of her.

"One that faces the harbor," the pirate said without preamble. "We may or may not leave within the fortnight, so accept the jewels and keep your mouth shut."

The old woman grunted and pocketed the pouch without looking inside. It would have been bad business to count the money in front of him. She was an old hand when it came to dealing with guests of the freebooting sort, and could be depended on to overlook their activities for a while.

"Would you like to choose from the floor plan?" The innkeeper asked accommodatingly.

"Let's see it, then."

While her captor picked out a room from the floor plans, Levy glanced around. _The Silver Sands _was emblazoned in gray letters across the wall behind the front counter. The furnishings within the small lobby were wooden, and polished to a shine. An old ship's anchor rested in a corner next to the window, and a taxidermied wyvvern head was mounted on a plaque just above it. A strip of red carpet led from where they were standing to the entryway, and shells of many kinds hung on the walls around them.

Totomaru finished, and pulling her by the arm headed for the lacrima-powered elevator. It wasn't long before they reached the chosen room.

"Ah, room 5-C,"the pirate murmured to himself as he opened it with the key the innkeeper had given him. He pushed the door open and nudged her inside.

The room was large and spacious, with a pair of beds on one side and a kitchenette on the other. As Totomaru had wanted, the room's large window faced the harbor. A bathroom led into the main room from a side door; it was to this that she went to first, hugging to her chest the bag containing the beauty products she bought earlier at the first stall.

The toilet, tub and sink were a glossy black, with a huge mirror that spanned the entire wall space over the counters. Neatly folded towels were piled beside the sink, as well as a complimentary bar of creamy white soap that sat unopened on the edge of the counter.

Levy double-checked the door to make sure it was locked. Unnecessary, she knew, since anyone could knock it down with magic or pick through the lock, but she didn't care. The added security took a lot off her mind-it would give her time to prepare if someone tried to come in.

She turned on the shower and adjusted the settings until the spray was warm. A surge of excitement rose in her chest; her first real shower in over a week! Levy slipped out of her dress, the fabric pooling at her feet as she undid the ties that pinned her hair back. She raked her fingers through the clumped strands and, to her relief, managed to undo most of the tangles.

The little mage rifled through her new toiletries until she found the shampoo. Flipping open the lid, she inhaled the subtle blueberry scent and sighed in a rare moment of bliss. Snapping it shut, she pulled out another bottle; liquid hair dye. The mixture inside was transparent and oily, but the vendor had promised it would recolor her hair a medium blonde. It washed out in hot water, but when used sparingly, a single bottle could last three months.

She faced the shower, biting her lip. An overwhelming sense of loneliness engulfed her as she stepped into the spray. Warm water coursed down her skin;she tilted her head up to catch it directly on her face. The drops stung slightly as they pelted her skin, but she didn't care. Anything, anything at all, to distract her from the simple fact that she was completely on her own.

There were those inevitable bouts of loneliness she'd suffered through since her abduction, but never before did she feel as low as she felt right now. She should have been enjoying the shower, she knew, yet she couldn't bring herself to enjoy _anything _after what had happened to her team mates. She didn't deserve it. Any of it. Not for the first time did she regret her actions back when she first encountered Kurogane. She should have known he'd be trouble. Perhaps, if she'd left the bar with him when he'd asked, her friends wouldn't have been dragged into this mess in the first place.

Hair thoroughly drenched, Levy squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into her palm and massaged it into her hair. She alternated between washing her scalp and combing through the tangles, all the while taking great pains to ensure the blueberry scented mixture was evenly distributed through her naturally dense hair.

She stood directly under the spray and rinsed out; the grime on her hair alone turned the water murky that spiraled down the drain murky. It was as she was washing off the suds that she saw her hair for the first time- blue locks fell to just below her shoulders. She seized a handful of hair and brought it up close to her face, eyes wide in wonder. She sniffed the scent the shampoo left behind, and for the first time felt a sense of normality in the face of all she went through.

Her hair was blue again, and her friends...

Her friends were still dead. And she was alone. The vicious cycle of negativity and guilt played itself over in her mind; whatever normality she felt at having her natural color back was swiftly nullified by the stark reality of death and solitude. She sank to the floor of the tub and drew her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them and rest her head on her knees. Anything to break the cycle. A sense of deja vu niggled at the back of her mind. And she was reminded of a similar time in the shower long ago, where she had found herself in the same wretched position.

* * *

Long after his charge fell asleep, Totomaru took the time to have his own shower, the bathroom door left open so he would know if she attempted any escape. He stripped down and untied his multicolored hair, allowing it to rest below his shoulders.

He had to give her credit; the little lady cleaned up after herself very well. The pirate smirked, remembering how her time in the shower had managed to bring her hair back to its vibrant blonde color. Amazing what a little soap and water could do. He was about to turn on the shower when something in the drain caught his eye. Hair. A clump of wet, _blue _hair.

So, Aria had pulled through after all. He'd had his doubts before, but this undeniable bit of proof erased them all. The fact that she was unknowingly cooperating with his plans pleased him immensely.

He tossed the hair in the wastepaper basket. Let her think she had gotten away with her ruse. It would all benefit him in the end. Kurogane would fail. He stepped into the shower, his lips curving into a grin as he smoothed back his hair and helped himself to some of the shampoo his captive had bought earlier.

Totomaru's time had come at last.

* * *

Ooooh I know I'm at least 12 hours late, and it's all my fault. I hated the chapter, ended up scrapping and rewriting the entire thing. And I completely left out Laxus and Gajeel! Aaaargghgh. I hope you all enjoy the chapter-when I've gotten some sleep I'll re-edit this A/N. I am literally nodding off as I write this.

And I can't believe I've been spelling Ryos wrong the entire time. Sleep time, and apologies for errors. Reviews would be appreciated. I know I'm probably going to have a bunch of people after my head for writing this chapter, so I think I'll hole up for a bit. Next chapter of Below The Line will likely be released with chapter 10 of this fic.

*snarls* Don't forget to review! . I actually do respond, if there's a question in it or if it's a paragraph(I LOVE long-ish reviews! That's what I missed about fanfiction when I left the first time around)

There will be no update next week. Focusing on one-shots for now.


	8. Parcel

**Rope's End - **PaintedZecora

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

"I see he left you alone."

Levy jumped as Laxus' voice rumbled behind her. Holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart, she braced the other on the edge of the counter and turned to face him.

An astral projection of the huge man stood in the center of the room. He crossed his arms and gazed coolly at the blue haired woman. She sucked in a breath, almost overwhelmed by his presence. Even his thought projection radiated power, and she had to remind herself that he technically couldn't touch, much less harm her.

"Huh, so it _is _you..." Laxus looked her up and down, and nodded to himself. "Still the undersized runt I remember."

"What do you want?" She asked warily.

He sneered. "You're really in no position to be asking questions."

"Neither are you," she shot back. "What are you doing with the likes of Kurogane? I thought you were better than that."

His expression darkened. "That's none of your concern, Half Pint."

"It is if it puts our nakama in danger." He grimaced.

"_Your _nakama."

It was very difficult to believe that this hulking man was Master Makarov's grandson; the two of them were different as day and night. Both were stubborn to a degree, but that was pretty much where their similarities ended. What he lacked in size, the master more than made up for in heart. Something his grandson could never surpass.

She sighed. "I don't suppose you're here to offer me a way out of this mess?"

He shrugged. "Why should I? You seem pretty comfortable where you are." He gestured around the cozy room.

"What gave you that idea?" She tensed as he narrowed his eyes, mouth twisting into a sneer.

"Don't think I didn't see that little..._moment_...you had with that freebooter the other day." He clasped his hands behind his back and stalked towards her. Levy soon found herself being backed against the counter. Her elbow knocked against a mug, and a fumbling catch by her fingertips barely stopped it from hitting the wooden floor.

She took a steadying breath. "There was no 'moment' between us at all," she said calmly, though on the inside she felt like screaming. "I was...confused. Mistaken. I have no love for that man."

"Not what I saw, runt. And your denial only makes me all the more certain you fancy him."

"He nabbed me because he thought I was Lucy. And...he killed Jet and Droy." That wiped the smirk off his face.

"Huh. A pity,"he finally replied in an even tone. "And Lucy? Is she that Celestial mage Bixlow's been telling me about? The one the old man allowed in a few years ago?" She suddenly recalled that he had left a few days prior to Lucy's joining; he'd never met, much less laid eyes on the blonde mage before.

"Aye. Kurogane was going after her, and...he got me instead."

"And lemme guess, this Lucy girl was walking 'round with a head of blue hair and a relocated guild stamp, eh?" At Levy's nod he burst out laughing. "That's rich, runt!"

There was a reason she'd never liked Laxus much. She didn't know what Mira saw in him.

"Glad to see you're getting your jollies off at my plight. Why are you even here?"

He ignored her question. "I don't see why _you're_ still here. I thought you were attuned to Script magic. You could easily destroy a dozen warships with a power like that," he added, a hint of envy in his tone. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Truthfully, it had occurred to her more than once that her power's potential for destruction was higher than that of most other mages.

"It's not like that,"she muttered.

"Bullshit, runt. Too scared to make a break for it? You lose your magic or somethin? "

Levy flinched. His guess wasn't too far off. Her hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He shook his head. "That's pitiful, even for you."

" At least I didn't turn my back on my nakama."

Laxus snorted. "It's that sort of thinking that's holding you back." He shook his head. "You always were one of the weaker ones. Still better than those two knaves you ran around with, but nothing compared to Erza or Cana."

Her vision blurred, and she blinked the oncoming tears, determined not to cry in front of him. She'd already wasted enough tears of Ryos, she didn't need another person from her past messing with her head. She was well aware that she wasn't as powerful or exceptional as some other women in the guild, but it hurt more when it was pointed out. "I see you left out Mira,"she spat. "Is she not strong as well, or have you forgotten her too?"

Stormy blue eyes widened, and he jerked backwards as if struck.

It was a low blow on her part. That Mirajane had held feelings for the Lightning mage as a young teen was well known throughout the guild. So far as she knew, Laxus ignored her affections, and the silvery haired guild manager in turn suppressed her feelings. It was a little before his self-imposed exile that he seemed to reciprocate, to a degree. So it came as a huge shock to Mira and the rest of the guild when he suddenly vanished.

"This has nothing to do with-"

"You know she cried for _weeks _after you left?" Levy continued, not letting up. "Leaving without saying goodbye or anything...if I'm pitiful, then you're just a coward!"

"You little bitch!" He launched a stream of lightning towards her, face contorted in anger. Levy flinched as the attack passed harmlessly through her chest. If Laxus had done that to her in his physical body, she would be dead. They both knew it.

With a final, derisive glare at her former ally, she turned her back to him and continued preparing her tea.

"If you won't help me, then just leave. Whatever Mira saw in you before is no doubt gone."

* * *

The ship repairs were well under way. A crew of specialized carpenters were working on a new foremast, while several other workers inspected the rigging to replace the old ones that were damaged by the storm. Yet another team of workers was hauling the lumber needed to repair the side of the poop deck that had been caved in by the whale shark's attack.

Unsurprisingly, half of the crew had gone to town to find merriment, leaving the other half to keep an eye on the repair work. Gajeel himself had stayed aboard, opting instead to lean against the rail on port side and observe the busy harbor. Pantherlily reared onto his hind legs and placed his forepaws on the railing; his head was on a level with his human's in this position. His eyes closed in bliss as the pirate scratched around his ears.

He'd had a lot of opportunity to think, while Totomaru and the girl were gone. Despite the success of his mission so far, he felt uneasy to the point of near paranoia. His instincts had saved his life countless times in the past; was his current discomfort a warning?

"You've been standing there all day,"Juvia spoke from behind him.

Gajeel grunted. "Just thinking. Thought you woulda been lurking 'round the market stalls by now." His Quartermaster shook her head.

"Juvia's been thinking too..."She smiled and looked down shyly, fingering her charm bracelet. "Juvia...met someone."

Gajeel fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You _always _meet someone. Once a month, at least."

"But Juvia thinks this is the one!"

"The same was said for the last man. And the guy before that." Woman went through men like a drunkard with ale.

"They were different. This one..." She blushed, and the butterfly charm on her bracelet glowed a soft blue.

He sighed. "I get it."

His Quartermaster was competent. His Quartermaster was strong. And his Quartermaster was a complete ninny when it came to men. And she'd dated many. Juvia's news hadn't surprised him in the least. On several different occasions since their departure from Magnolia, he'd seen her gaze off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face. A clear sign that the blue-haired woman was infatuated with yet another man. There were times where he wondered if the cause of her many breakups was her choice of men or her tendency to be clingy as barnacles to the underside of a ship.

Maybe it was both.

"Juvia wishes to see him again." He suppressed a sigh.

"Yeah well if we get through this without screwing up, we'll go back for him. Where ever the hell he is." She looked so damn _happy _for once, he couldn't refuse. On any given day it was like the woman had a perpetual raincloud hanging over her head.

"Thank you Captain-Sama!"

"Sheesh, just get out of my hair." He waved her off.

She started to head for her quarters, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Captain?"

"Aye?"

"Juvia thinks you should spend some time on land today."

"And do what, collect sea shells?"

"Go hunting with Pantherlily, if you don't mind Juvia saying so." A noticeable spring in her step, she departed for her cabin.

_Hunting? _

It was an unusual suggestion, even for Juvia, but still...

He looked thoughtfully at the mass of lush, green forestland that rose beyond Aspen Town. Maybe she was on to something.

* * *

"How are you liking it so far?" Totomaru asked when he came back.

Levy couldn't be bothered to answer. Laxus' words had upset her deeply, and she questioned her own reasoning in not making an attempt to escape. The _Element Four _was far away from Magnolia now, if she remembered her sea charts correctly; Lucy should be safe enough at this point. So why was she sticking around?

The young sea woman pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Was her magic deficiency simply an excuse? Or was it all fear? These questions repeated themselves in her head over and over until she felt like her brain would shut down.

"Sulking about in bed I see? That will not do, little lady."

"Piss off."

"I'd watch my attitude if I were you. My generosity only goes so far..."

At any other given moment, she'd happily have pointed out that there was nothing generous about holding a woman against her will. As it was, she felt too emotionally drained to even bother answering.

She was angry, depressed, and worst of all, bored. In the three days since they'd first arrived at the inn, her daily routine amounted to waking up, eating breakfast, washing up, and staring out the wide window at the harbor. Only five or so large ships were docked, including the _Element Four_. Still, it was better than sharing a room with Kurogane. Her thoughts soured as they turned to the moody pirate captain. They were better off as far away from each other as possible.

She sighed, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't alone.

"Something amiss, lass?"

"Just leave me alone."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been doing a lot of that these days," he pointed out.

It was true. He'd leave the room for hours at a time. Where he went, he didn't say. For all she knew, he could have guards posted around the area just in case. Which would explain his confidence in leaving her unattended in the first place. Her mood soured even more.

"How about we go out for a nice walk,"the pirate suggested. "We'll even make a picnic of it. What do you say?"

A walk? That sounded a lot nicer than the nothing she'd been doing as of late.

_Watch your back... _

Kurogane's last words to her as she left the ship came to mind. Watch out for what? The usual scoundrels that skulked around in every port? Or...she shifted until Totomaru was in her field of vision. He stood quietly, looking out a window. He was dressed in his usual attire, an embroidered robe with a mesh-like shirt underneath. A sheathed sword was strapped to his waist. Despite being one of her captors, he didn't seem particularly harmful. On the contrary, he occasionally went out of his way to be courteous.

"Well?"

"...fine." She would heed Kurogane's warning and keep her eyes open, just in case.

. . .

"When I asked if you wanted to take a walk, I was envisioning something more along the lines of a casual stroll _in town_," Totomaru said an hour later as he followed his prisoner up the steep, grassy field.

"That's boring," Levy replied.

The pirate paused to massage his calf. Unfortunately for him his captive noticed.

"Still haven't got your land legs yet?" Amusement filled her voice.

"Hold off on the cheek, lass." He grumbled.

They walked until they reached the top of the slope, where the grassy terrain gradually gave way to forest land.

She closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head in a long stretch, enjoying the light sea breeze that blew across the land. Totomaru stopped in his tracks, jaw slackening at the sight of her pose. She wasn't simply skinny; she was finely muscled, and the litheness of her body under her lime green sundress as she moved entranced him.

Her wavy, shoulder length hair fluttered in the breeze; Totomaru tried to picture her hair as medium blue, and found that he liked it better than her current blonde color. He gloated inwardly; he was aware of his captain's attraction to the girl, and from what he'd seen firsthand, she didn't seem likely to give in to him any time soon. That he himself was aware her hair was such a lovely shade of blue was, in his opinion, a bit of leverage over Kurogane. He prided himself in knowing something about the woman that the captain, who fancied her, didn't.

"You can stop right there," he called out warningly as she strayed too far ahead. To his relief she obeyed, a hint of rebellion in her eyes that she carefully hid away. _She's one to watch... _The pirate thought to himself.

She bore a guild stamp, that much he knew, but so far she'd managed to hide her real power from Kurogane. That the real Lucy Heartfilia used Celestial magic helped her ruse immensely; as he understood it, those who were contracted with a Celestial Spirit could only summon them with magic keys. Having searched her clothes and finding only two ordinary house keys, the pirates hadn't been too concerned about her magic.

More fool them.

He watched as she flopped down in the grass and sighed in contentment. Totomaru hid a smile; give her sunlight and room to run around, and she displayed a very different side of herself. A more carefree, childish side. He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about the dismal fate that would likely befall her. In order to get what he wanted, there had to be sacrifices. There was no turning back.

* * *

He stalked light footed through the brush, his bow held at the ready. Crimson eyes gleamed in anticipation as his quarry came into a view; a wild pig in a sunlit clearing. It was a young boar. Its tusks were just growing in.

The boar hadn't seen him. It was preoccupied with digging up roots and grubs, emitting soft snorts while it did so. Slowly, bit by bit, he edged closer to the animal. Using the bushes to hide himself as he circled around to get the best shooting angle. The hog turned its head to gnaw on a root when he saw his chance. Right behind the shoulder and next to its elbow, where the ribcage was. If he was lucky, the arrow would slip between the ribs and penetrate the heart. He positioned the arrow and aimed for the kill when the bushes on the other side of the clearing exploded in a flurry of teeth and claws.

Gajeel cursed, then chuckled low under his breath as Pantherlily brought down the prey, dragging it down with unsheathed claws before killing it with a single, crushing bite to the back of its head. He lowered his bow and stepped out from his hiding spot. Lily growled, then calmed down upon recognizing the human.

"Good, Lils," he praised as the panther rubbed against his leg. "Heh, didn't know an old man like you still had it."

It was early afternoon; still time to hunt before the nocturnal predators woke up. He drained the blood from the boar and stuffed it in a sack he brought along for just such a purpose. Slinging it over his shoulder, he chose a random direction and started walking. In the unlikely event that he got lost, all he'd need do was walk downhill to reach town.

Despite being a sea man, here in the forest, he felt in his element. Pantherlily padded by his side, a silent, deadly companion who traversed the forest floor with liquid ease. The day was finer than he imagined; the sky shone a radiant blue through the leaves above his head, and the air was cool.

A set of dusty deer tracks caught his eye. Motioning to Pantherlily, he followed the small cloven hoof prints and soon came upon a path of flattened grass and soil. Just his luck, to come across an animal path. Every forest had its hidden corridors, paths that many different animals took that lead to hiding places, choice feeding areas, and water sources.

Pantherlily padded straight ahead; if he found something, he would wait for his human partner to catch up so they could bring the prey down together. Gajeel stepped lightly, taking great care not to brush against low hanging branches. He soon came upon a family of wildfowl-an adult male and female, and a smattering of young chicks. He edged past them, knowing Lily had deliberately left them untouched.

After a few minutes the grass in front of him parted, and the black panther slunk into view. He held a long, red tail feather in his jaws. Gajeel fingered it and smirked in satisfaction. He would enjoy a pheasant stew this evening.

He followed the Panther until they reached a small field where a group of the vibrantly colored birds were foraging for seeds. He waited until the a few of the birds were bunched close together, then let fly the arrow right into the midst of them. The moment he shot the arrow Pantherlily sprung into action and slashed at several as they scattered and took flight.

He was lucky; his arrow had gone through the neck of one and pierced the wing of another. Gajeel quickly snapped the neck of the one with the wounded wing and turned to his partner. Pantherlily, despite his effort, had only managed to bring down one. He was still strong, but no longer as fast as he used to be.

"Keep it," he told Lily as the cat moved to give him the bird.

It was mid afternoon by the time they left the cover of the forest and stepped into the grassland that sloped downward towards the town. Pantherlily's ears flickered; to Gajeel's surprise the panther bounded back into the forest, the bird still clamped between his jaws.

Though he was startled by the big cat's behavior, he had the sense to not call out to him. For all he knew, the panther had scented big game and was eager to flush it out. Unexpectedly, Pantherlily ran only within the tree line, keeping the grassy field in sight as he followed his senses. Suddenly he stopped between two trees, ears pricked forward as he looked at the grassland beside them.

Gajeel followed his gaze, and nearly dropped his bow in shock.

A little way down the grassy knoll, sitting in the grass and helping themselves to lunch were none other than the Heartphilia girl and that thrice-damned Totomaru. He crept closer, parting some fronds to see better.

The girl was picking apart a slice of bread and tossing the crumbs to the ground. Several wildfowl chicks-along with a plump hen-were picking at the food. Her creamy legs were splayed in front of her as she sat comfortably in the soft, dewy grass. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Keep distracting them," Totomaru called from several feet away, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. His eyes were on the mother hen. "I'm in the mood for free range bird this eve."

"Don't you dare," she retorted as a bold chick scrambled onto her leg. She visibly winced as the claws dug into her skin. "They won't survive without their mother."

"I'd toss them in the pot with her." He muttered. She ignored him, instead allowing a chick to climb onto her hand.

"Hello there, little one,"she murmured to the chick in a voice so sweet it made the pirate's ears hurt. "Aren't you adorable?"

Totomaru shrugged, but took his hand off the sword hilt. "Tch. Overindulging in emotion. Typical woman."

"I heard that, you freebooting miscreant," she shot back venomously. "You pirates are all the same. Is it too much for you to think of anyone but yourselves?"

"Yes! It is! And you gave those winged heathens _my _sandwich, you callous bitch!"

As they argued back and forth, more of the chicks wandered over to her. One hopped into her lap, while another two pecked curiously at her dress. Soon she was swarmed by a vicious flock of peeping little chickens.

Gajeel could only gape in open astonishment when she fell backwards, laughing openly as they hopped all over her. He'd never heard her laugh before; it was the sort of laugh that made one want to smile, he realized as he felt the corners of his lips curve upwards. Her eyes, a hazel reminiscent of the color of dead moss, shone with unfettered joy. He wanted to approach her. And after that? He just didn't know.

He looked at Totomaru, saw his own expression mirrored in the other man's visage, and his mood quickly soured. Not for the first time did he curse himself for leaving her alone with the pyromaniac. He'd all but given up on her, the day she left the ship. But after seeing the happiness and laughter she exhibited in that sunlit meadow, his determination flared anew.

Her interaction with the chicks taught him a lesson. She'd won them over with food, and a gentle persona-a trait most pirates lacked or suppressed. She was like honey to his vinegar-sweet and soothing, opposite to his sour intensity. There were some who touted the belief that opposites attract. As he watched her, he noted that, perhaps, those people were wrong. The little nymph before him could never adapt to vinegar.

He waited until they started to traipse slowly back to town before doing the same via a different route. For her, he would become that honey.

* * *

Levy didn't know what to think when she saw the hastily wrapped package on her bed when they got back to the inn that evening. Wary of the unexpected parcel, she picked it up carefully; it was light, and when she gently squeezed it, the brown wax paper crinkled against something soft. She started to unwrap it.

"Whats that you've got there?" Totomaru asked, coming in behind her.

"I don't know...it was just sitting here." She gestured towards her bed.

"I...see." The black-and-white haired man fell silent; Levy paid him no mind. Folding back a corner, something black and velvety caught her eye. Her heart beat faster as she removed the wax paper and lifted out a stuffed animal. It was a lifelike plush of a black panther cub. Startled, she dropped it on the bed. It was beautiful; no mere child's toy. The seams were flawless, practically invisible under the ebon velvet that made up its fur. The eyes were made of polished stone, with realistic painted green irises. But what she liked best was its velvet coat; the fur was specially crafted so that, like a real melanistic jaguar, faint, dark spots could be seen dotting its body. She fingered the paws, marveling at the workmanship.

Behind her, she heard Totomaru shift his bedsheets. A sharp intake of breath, then the sound of rapid footsteps as he left the room without a word. She didn't pay him any mind; she was completely entranced by the no doubt expensive gift. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she shut her eyes and hugged it to her bosom. Such soft velvet fur. Fur like...

Her eyes shot open. _Pantherl__ily!_

It was nearly enough to make her drop the stuffed animal. What it entailed. For a moment, she grew angry. Was this his idea of a joke? A bribery to get her into his bed? He'd mocked her enough, had he not? Furious, she tossed it to the other side of the bed, where it landed with a gentle bounce and rolled onto its side. Unable to bear the sight of it, she turned her back. She hugged her shoulders, suddenly feeling cold. Vulnerable.

Alone.

Angry tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. He was trying to mess with her, lower her guard. A man like Kurogane wasn't capable of kindness, or generosity. Never mind that he'd risked life and limb to save her that time-she was nothing more than a cargo to him. A valued commodity. Levy wiped her brimming eyes and looked at the panther plush.

On the other hand...maybe it was his way of apologizing for his less than favorable treatment. Though she couldn't imagine the ill-tempered pirate captain apologizing for _anything_, it made her feel better to know that he at least made one gesture to bridge the gap between them. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

She gathered the little panther up in her arms, and the cold, lonely feeling melted away. Levy smiled.

He'd given her a Lily of her own.

* * *

I felt so bad about not updating a few days ago, I started typing this out the next evening with the full intent of releasing it as soon as possible. This may not be updated on friday or next week- getting other work done.

I think I've been a bit of a brat when it comes to reviews, and I am very sorry for that. I do enjoy talking to my reviewers however, especially the ones that review every chapter -sniffles- I love you guys!

Sleep time!


End file.
